


When Zechs Met Duo

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Quatre Raberba's Uchuu no Kokoro | Space Heart, Romance, Yaoi, eventual citrus, post war-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by tokageMusume--Two hours, two bottles of wine and a single kiss later, Zechs knew he'd found the man he would either spend the rest of his life with or the rest of his life pursuing. Either way.





	1. While You're Making Other Plans...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Parties are supposed to be fun. This was supposed to be a party. So... This equation didn't balance, Duo Maxwell thought grumpily, spearing another cheese thingy from the ornate silver canape tray.  
  
He glanced around casually at the milling herds of suited and gowned gentility, the broad marble floor, sparkling chandeliers, the discreetly screened orchestra. Giant potted palms flanked floor to ceiling glass windows; walls painted with scenes of Sanq's glorious history were interspersed with intricately carved wooden panels made from native woods; fresh flowers in their hundreds were cradled in giant alabaster urns every few feet. It must have cost as much as Deathscythe! It intimidated Duo more than most of his armed opponents ever had. He hated that he was intimidated, would die rather than show it, but he knew himself to be out of his depth here. This party was a glimpse into a world he could never have imagined.  
  
He shook it off. Yeah, so what? Relena's idea of a little get together and his didn't dovetail. No surprise there! He was one of the honored guests in this mighty stone heap of a castle so ... so there. If a guest of honour didn't belong somewhere, no one else did.  
  
Anyway, the cheese thingys were pretty good and the wine was... hmm... okay. He wasn't much of a wine drinker. Well, it was early yet. Maybe as it got a little later, things would liven up a bit. Maybe he could loosen the collar and chokechain tie on this suit. Or maybe as it got a little later, he could even sneak out quietly without being overtly rude to Her Serene Highness.  
  
He hadn't seen Heero for awhile; Relena must be towing him around as usual. Quatre and Trowa were visiting the palace's music room and Wufei was not going to be here. Go figure. That didn't leave a lot of familiar faces. Actually, some of the faces that were familiar were people Duo had been shooting at not too long ago. Might or might not be all that entertaining to mingle in certain corners. He'd promised himself no fights tonight, no matter what.  
  
He grabbed a tiny linen napkin, balanced his wineglass on his goody plate and headed for one of the many small curtained alcoves that bordered the ballroom. Some of them had fireplaces and big comfy chairs and best of all, no one to look at him like a bug under glass. He'd had about enough of people two feet taller than himself pumping his hand and slapping him on the back and bellowing congratulations. Yes, yes, Earth was saved yet again. What did this planet do before they had the Gundam boys to save their butts?  
  
And what would they do after? Duo smirked a little to himself as he claimed a huge wing-backed chair in a private firelit corner. He was so outta here! His own salvage operation, with a little help from his friends, of course. It would be sweet. He could blow things up and tear them apart in perfect peace without worrying about killing anyone. One of the best things about being a Gundam pilot was also the worst thing about it -- you got to blow stuff up but there were always people involved.  
  
Ah, this was nice! He stashed his plate and glass on a tiny round side table and hooked an overstuffed ottoman over with a toe. Feet up, cheery fire crackling away, cheese thingys to nibble and a small wine buzz. Well, this might not be so bad after all! He'd just rest here for a bit and then head back out into the mainstream to do his duty.  
  
He attacked the canapes with gusto and chased them with the wine. That took all of five minutes. He stared down the length of his legs, between his feet into the small fireplace. Spark, crackle. Crackle. Very nice. He snapped his toes together with a click. Then apart. Then together. Then apart. Then together. He sighed. Peace and privacy were overrated, too.  
  
"Are you incapable of holding still even for a moment?" Growled a deep voice from somewhere to his left.  
  
Duo snapped his head forward to see around the chair wing and found himself only a few feet away from a second chair he hadn't noticed. Whose occupant was apparently the one snarling. "Pardon me? Are you talking to me?"  
  
"There's no one else here..." A platinum head emerged from behind the other chair wing. Zechs Merquise! Duo felt a small jolt of surprise. But, of course he would be here. Family, after all. And, one of the current saviours of Earth, even if everyone was on the quiet about it. The pale brows were drawn together in his trademark scowl over annoyed ice blue eyes.  
  
"Zechs Merquise! Sorry! I mean Milliard Peacecraft... I mean, sorry... I didn't think anyone was over here." He smiled. Disarmingly, he hoped. He found the end of his braid had crept somehow into his hand. He'd been snapping it like a tiny whip across his opposing palm. Oops. He stopped the nervous fidget.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. We finally meet. And why would the darling of the planet be hiding in a dark corner at a party in his own honor?" Zechs didn't exactly sneer but he didn't sound very enthused, either.  
  
Duo scowled back from beneath his bangs. "Hey! Who're you calling darling?" He followed up with a sunny smile. "And it's not in my honor. Everybody knows this is Relena's bash for Yuy. What about you? If I'm a darling, you're a darling."  
  
In answer, Zechs snorted and flung himself back behind the chair wing and out of sight.  
  
Duo jumped up, shoved the big ottoman over towards Zechs' chair and followed it. He plopped down and braced himself on his palms, crossed his long legs at the ankles and prepared for a nice chat.  
  
"So, I thought you'd be on your way to Mars by now. Change your mind or just helping sis out with the party?"  
  
Much better to sit and bug...er, chat with, Zechs than watch the fire burn! For a moment, Zechs just stared at him. Duo could almost see the wheels turning as Zechs decided how to deal with him. Aha! His lucky night! Civility won. Just.  
  
"I'm leaving in two weeks, as a matter of fact." Zechs reached to the table next to him and picked up his small glass of something thick and potent looking. Before he could take a sip, he stopped himself. "Would you like a drink? This is quite good. It's old, expensive and rare and someone's going to be very angry to find it gone missing tomorrow morning."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. Zechs was a bit drunk, wasn't he? Not that you could tell just from looking at him but jeez, he was being so... precise. That was it. Duo knew Zechs had a reputation for brilliance; talking casually to Duo Maxwell would probably not normally tax a brilliant Zechs. This Zechs, however, seemed to be concentrating a bit hard on putting together declarative sentences. And that bottle of whatever it was... It looked interesting. Duo jumped up and back again with his empty wine glass.  
  
"Sure! Hit me!"  
  
Zechs gave him a considering look and uncorked the dusty container. The stream of brownish liquid that pooled in the bottom of the glass bell looked noxious and far from appetizing. Duo sniffed. Wow. But it smelled like the essence of millions of flowers and bees and grass and...! Before he could catch himself, he'd tipped up the glass and sipped. It was pure liquid heaven. Angels were singing on his tongue. His eyes wanted to cross this was so good! Duo raised his head and showed Zechs his amazement.  
  
"This is insanely good! What is it?" Duo could feel his stomach warming and the heat traveling outwards along his arms and legs. Damn! Now this kind of wine he could stand!  
  
"Private stock from a tiny estate on the border of Not There Anymore and Didn't Used To Be There. AC 58 vintage. Something like 14 bottles in the solar system, I believe. Well, thirteen now, hm?" The blond leaned over and fished something up from under the table. "Twelve, if I make it to this one. So you approve? You have good taste."  
  
Zechs smiled crookedly and Duo grinned back, throwing his braid behind him for the hundredth time. For some reason, it kept creeping into his hands. "Well, I have been told before that all my taste is in my mouth but I didn't think they meant that in a good way, ya know?"  
  
His host laughed. Duo stopped for a moment in surprise. Zechs. Laughing. Huh. How about that. He looked kind of good laughing. Duo decided to try to make it happen again as soon as he could.  
  
"Mind if I get more comfortable here? ..." Duo mimed pulling his shoes off and Zechs spread one hand in a generous gesture of permission.  
  
Once his shoes were off, Duo settled in cross-legged on his perch. He tipped his head back to let more of the heavenly ichor trail down his throat. When he finished, he saw Zechs leaning forward with the bottle to give him a refill with an odd look.  
  
"Thanks. What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Sorry. No, I was just wondering... Why were you over here all by yourself hiding out? I'm famous for misanthropy but I would have thought you'd be surrounded by friends. And admirers..." Zechs refilled his own glass and leaned back.  
  
Duo laughed softly. "Now, see, that's part of the Gundam boy press release kit, isn't it? They've given us all our ten-second personalities and we're stuck with them..." Zechs looked enquiring. Duo warmed to his subject. The wine helped somewhat. "Well, I mean, they've got us all nailed in twenty-five words or less, right? For quick reference... Yuy is the stoic brave leader type, Quatre is the sweet, bubbly heiress, Barton's his faithful avenging spirit guardian, Chang's crazy from the honor and justice heat... and I'm the party doll...the jolly joker..." He shrugged. "Well, I don't mind getting noisy with my friends now and then but this..." He swept an arm toward the ballroom. "...this doesn't really qualify, does it?"  
  
Zechs' smile grew commiserative. "I understand. I'm the Lightening Count, after all. I have quite a press kit of my own to live with. Some of it's even my own fault."  
  
Duo's backside felt as warm and cozy as his stomach, he realized suddenly. He jumped up, pushed the ottoman as close as he could get it to Zech's booted feet. "Sorry. That fire's getting kind of hot." He settled back in, inhaling the glass of AC 58 appreciatively.  
  
Zechs stretched his own legs up to sit next to Duo on the ottoman and sighed greatly."Ahh. That's better. Do you mind?"  
  
Duo shook his head. The platinum blond pulled off his narrow black formal tie and sighed again. "I can't tell you how many times I've lived through evenings like this one. I'm just glad Yuy is here to distract my sister or I'd be chatting with some dowager's hopeful daughter instead of... " He paused to drain his own glass again. "...a real live Gundam pilot." There! Almost another full tilt smile! The man was beautiful when he...Stop. Right. Now. Maxwell.  
  
"Ha! You should talk! You're a real live Gundam pilot, too. The only one of 'em that even had a chance at nailing us without ganging up..." Duo drained his own glass and held it out hopefully. Zechs did grin then and refilled them both.  
  
"You sound almost sorry not to have been...nailed." He set the empty bottle down.  
  
"No. I'm glad to be here in one piece. I just got tired sometimes of being the best thing going, ya know? A little competition is fun. Plus... " His manic smile lost some of its wattage. "...nobody likes shooting fish in a barrel. It sucks." He looked into his glass. "Anyway, that's bygones, isn't it? Everybody loves everybody now and there's world peace and we'll all live happily ever after."  
  
When he looked up, he caught Zechs regarding him with an expression that seemed to echo his own feelings. Glad to be alive? Yes. Tired of fighting? Yes. Sick to death and tired of the whole world and its fickle, dishonest crap? Double yes. "Yeah, you know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
Zechs picked up the second bottle, tilted his head enquiringly at his guest and actually wiggled his eyebrows. Duo laughed delightedly.  
  
"Hell, yes, more! This stuff is intense! Not that I'm drunk or anything like that... I'm not that damned easy."  
  
"Ah, yes, Gundam pilot! Chews nails! Takes beatings gladly! Tough, square jawed hero! Always gets the girl!"  
  
Duo almost inhaled the sip he was taking. He guffawed outright.  
  
"And I thought you'd seen my press kit! Not your usual square-jawed hero type. But, not as far off the mark as some of us, maybe." He waved his glass around airily. "You have to admit, just being gay doesn't really make the cut for strange or unusual in our squad!"  
  
Zechs' eyes danced. He leaned forward to whisper confidentially.  
  
"I've heard speculation that you have to be gay to be a good Gundam pilot... I could never decide if they were serious or not. But, as far as I know, it's probably true."  
  
Duo sat back, put the back of one hand up against his mouth in dramatic shock and disbelief. "No! Why, we can't have heavily armed perverts running around destroying everything in sight, even with our blessing! Whatever next! It'll be votes for AI and emancipation of the mining droids!!"  
  
They laughed with sharp glee at each other. In the midst of that laughter, the capricious lightening that turns acquaintance into friendship struck. Fast as a neuron closes a circuit to make a decision, they saw one another with the clarity and perfect understanding reserved for such rare moments. A street rat and a prince had arrived at the same place at the same time to share a singular point of view; this person is interesting! This is a person they could talk to! Life could still surprise them. That in itself was a surprise.  
  
After that the conversation ranged from the stupidity of politicians to the ridiculous cost of shuttle parts to the best way to get puke out of a Gundam cockpit. They compared some of their more accessible scars; they demonstrated memorable dogfights with their hands. They laughed and talked and made further inroads into the AC 58. At different points in the long talk, each thought to himself how remarkable it was to find someone who saw things so sensibly, so correctly, so much the same way they did! The evening was not a complete loss, after all.  
  
Suddenly, a roll of drums and a loud fanfare from the orchestra startled them. Zechs frowned. "That's the official fawning getting ready to start. I imagine they'll be introducing the guests of honour..."  
  
Duo sighed. "Yeah, and I promised myself I'd be on my best behaviour tonight. I guess I better get out there and take my lumps." He set his glass down, started wrestling his shoes back on. Best to get out there, grin, nod, look modest. He had developed a trick of unfocusing his eyes that pushed the gawking crowds to a safer distance.  
  
He chuckled. "Well, at least old AC 58 will make it easier than usual!"  
  
Shoes laced, he stood, sighed, stuck his hand out. Make nice. This had been the one damned bright spot in his day so far. Actually, in a number of days. "It was good meeting you. I'm guessing you're not going to be one of the ones they torture out there. So, thanks for the hospitality. And good luck on your trip."  
  
Zechs looked at the outstretched hand for a minute before he took it.  
  
"Don't you think you've done enough for them? You've done the real work; you don't have to go out there now and let them congratulate themselves publicly for letting you take all the risk."  
  
He stood, still grasping Duo's hand. With the other hand, he captured the AC 58 bottle. "Come on."  
  
And Duo was being tugged through a curtain behind their chairs he'd thought was a wall hanging. Behind the heavy curtain, a quiet hallway, obviously reserved for servicing the ballroom. Zechs' long legs were moving them down the passageway briskly. To where?  
  
Duo dug in his heels and forced their headlong flight to a halt. He reclaimed his hijacked hand.  
  
"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Where the hell are we going?"  
  
Zechs turned back. He smiled the smile that Duo was beginning to like best; wide eyed, a little toothy, just a little drunk.  
  
"I know a place where we can watch them instead of them watching you. C'mon!"  
  
Duo hesitated. He was a guest! He had to get out there and ...  
  
"I'll take the heat from Relena, okay? You know they're not going to yell at heroes, anyway, right?" Zechs offered. Then he grinned even wider. Well, damn. When you look like that, er, put it like that... Okay, Maxwell, once again, things aren't going exactly right but once again, it's not your fault! And, jeez, a secret passageway and what sounded like a secret spy hole in a palace no less! Who could resist?  
  
"Okay, okay! You talked me into it." Duo's manic grin met and matched his co-conspirator's.  
  
Zechs set off again and Duo followed closely, running every third or fourth step to keep up.  
  
+  
  
You could see everything, and hear just about perfectly, too!  
  
They perched on small camp chairs in front of a small, carved wooden grille set into the wall of a fourth floor linen storage room overlooking the ballroom. There was a birds' eye view of the presentation circle and the bejeweled crowd surrounding it. As they watched, Relena and various ministers of this and that smiled, shook hands, laughed, mingled and milled.  
  
While they waited for the ceremonies to begin, Duo looked around at the neat shelves of linen and towels. It smelled good in the darkened pantry. Amazing how much more comfortable a simple closet could be than that ballroom. He loosened his tie, finally and opened the top buttons of his shirt. Much better!  
  
"So, are there usually chairs in the linen closets? Some kind of palace thing?" He reached for the AC 58 bottle while he watched Zechs watch the crowd below. Too bad about the losing the glasses, but hey, you do what you have to. The thick, mellow wine went down easier and easier with each appreciative sip. Duo felt like he must be giving off just a tiny bit of a glow; he was pleasantly, civilly, beautifully drunk. Not bad and wrong drunk, he thought warmly. Nah. Perfect, warm and happy. Nice.  
  
Zechs looked back and held his hand out for his turn with the bottle. Duo pushed the camp chair out of the way to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the grille.  
  
"This used to be a security station when I was a kid. They're all over the place, tucked into odd corners like this. During the war, I think they forgot it was here. The ballroom hasn't been used in awhile..." He tipped his head back for a sip from the dusty old bottle. "As you can imagine." He looked rueful. "Not much to celebrate, hm?" He turned back to the view outside the grille and Duo watched his finely drawn profile as he spoke meditatively. "I think Relena chose this place for the party for that reason. You can't do things like this during war. Peace and prosperity and conspicuous consumption... they all go together. My sister may look young and inexperienced, " He turned back. "but she's already a consummate politician. She understands how to focus and control public opinion quite well. She'll be a true terror someday when she has experience to match her skill."  
  
Duo nodded. "We're all like that, though, aren't we? The war kids... Look young but feel old." He looked down at the crowd. "There's Heero. And Trowa... They look pretty good all dressed up, huh?"  
  
Zechs leaned over to see better and a thick silver lock of his hair trailed over Duo's nearest shoulder. Duo glanced down at it, gleaming as it lay across his dark jacket and couldn't help himself. He reached two fingers up and just... felt it. Just want to see... is it as soft as it looks? Yup. As he was pulling his fingers back, he glanced back up at Zechs. Oops. Busted. He felt himself pinking up, surprisingly.  
  
"Sorry! Couldn't resist! You gotta admit, you don't see hair like yours every day!" He grinned through the blush.  
  
Zechs looked warmly back. He didn't move, didn't retreat, didn't take back the silver tress. "I could say the same of you. We've got a couple yards of the useless stuff between us, don't we?"  
  
Once again, the oddly synchronous atmosphere of understanding enveloped them. With the serene knowledge that what he was about to do would be permissible, even welcomed, Duo wrapped two fingers around the silken lock and tugged. Slowly, slowly he drew Zechs nearer until he could see the beautiful ice blue eyes clearly even in the warm gloom of their hideout. When the fire control solution was complete and they'd arrived at the closest point of approach, Duo let his eyes drift closed and took the shot. Their lips met.  
  
For a long moment, there was just the usual sensory overload of any first kiss. Duo could hear his own heartbeat roaring in his ears. Then, slowly, as slowly and softly as Zechs was meeting his lips, he sorted out the important sensations from the noise. Soft, warm lips, the taste of hundred year old wine, the scent of a subtle, spicy cologne, the brush of silken hair, the faint scratch of a day's blond beard. He felt himself wrapping into a shyly welcoming embrace, felt himself begin to open his lips, to explore this new territory...  
  
A noisy fanfare from the ballroom broke the relative quiet and their embrace. Duo pulled back. Below them, the hive of jeweled courtiers was stirring up to some kind of fever pitch. He stared at Zechs wildly. What the hell had he been thinking?! This was no time for this! He had a ticket off-world in a week; his life was beckoning, finally, after all this time and he was going to meet it. He couldn't do this! Not now and certainly not with Her Serene Highness' brother!  
  
As he jumped to his feet, Zechs reached for his hand and whispered. "Don't run away! Don't! Please..."  
  
Duo stepped away and dodged Zechs' outstretched hand. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry... I don't know... Look... I have to go. Thanks... thanks for everything. I have to go now." And he did.  
  
The pantry door opened, closed and Zechs was left sitting alone in the near dark with the buzz of Duo's kiss on his lips and a surprised expression on his face. As he recovered from the surprise, a slow smile curved his lips. He laughed out loud, cradled the AC 58 bottle in one arm and rose to abandon the listening post.  
  
Zechs knew himself for three kinds of idiot and a headstrong fool when pressured or annoyed. He suspected that he was probably not a good judge of human nature, even when he was at his best; at least, he'd been told this many times by people who should know. And he was well aware that his heart ruled his head more often than was good for him. Here was another perfect example, he'd have to admit.  
  
Two hours, two bottles of wine and a single kiss later, he knew he'd found the man he would either spend the rest of his life with or the rest of his life pursuing. Either way.


	2. The Mechanics of Mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by tokageMusume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

The first thing Duo noticed was that his mouth was dead dry and wide open. Dammit. After the last time Oz had broken his nose, drinking any amount of alcohol would set off truly world class snoring. He must have sounded like a Harley winding up all night. Hopefully nobody heard.  
  
And dammit! He was on the couch in his suite, still dressed; hadn't made it to the bedroom again. He wasn't used to having this many rooms to himself. He was more used to the front door of his quarters being within collapsing distance of a bed. Weird sort of downside to being a houseguest in a palace.  
  
He sat up slowly to take stock. His head felt surprisingly good. Old AC 58 was a forgiving vintage. Great. A shower, some clean clothes and he'd be ready to... dammit! The memory of his shrinking violet routine with Zechs the night before played back for him in mortifying detail. Zechs must think he was an idiot. He sighed, cradling his head in his hands. Three dammits in one morning.   
  
Just get moving, Maxwell. Shower, then run away and hide, okay? He headed for the big marble bathroom, taking his hair apart on the way. Standing at a mirror, finger combing out the last of the braid he snarled at his reflection. Idiot. Yes.   
  
Why couldn't he get over these useless, backwards notions about sex and love?  
  
Men were supposed to be all about the quick and easy sex, right? That was part of the beauty of being gay; pleasure and love separated into different bins for handy reference and everyone on the same page about it, right? He couldn't get his personal life right at all, apparently. First, he didn't get the guys-and-gals thing; then he didn't get the guys-and-guys-and-guys-and-guys thing... What else was lurking around out there just waiting for him to not get?   
  
He grimaced at himself one last time and clambered into the big multi-nozzled shower.   
  
As he washed his hair with some great smelling green goop he found, Duo thought about the first time someone had put a hand on his ass at a club. A friend had explained things patiently after the gawkers had been dispersed. Apparently, the club was there for that very reason; to make finding someone's hand on your ass more likely. He'd stayed out of clubs after that. He just couldn't fathom the idea of sex with a stranger.   
  
And, no matter how great the evening had been, Zechs remained the very worst kind of stranger -- the kind whose name you actually knew. It was a little scary, how close he'd come to just forgetting who he was and what he was doing.   
  
Merquise was special, for sure.   
  
Charming, funny, and smart all gift-wrapped with sharp good looks, winter blue eyes and all that fine platinum hair. Hair that rippled like a burnished silver curtain in the firelight. Duo recalled the feel of it on his fingertips; and the feel of firm, warm lips on his own and the brief catch of strong fingers on his arms... oh, probably best not to think too much about all that.   
  
He twisted the water a couple degrees cooler and rinsed his hair.  
  
It wasn't just that he barely knew Zechs. It was that he wouldn't ever know him; they were six days away from being on different planets. Hell of a hurdle to making friends.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and toweled vigorously. Well, enough mooning. Nothing had happened and nothing would. In a few days, he was off to pursue his fortune and that would be that. One evening and a little wine wasn't worth getting so pushed out of shape over. He was going to go down to breakfast and be a good guest and enjoy the company of his friends and forget all about AC 58 and the way Zechs' eyes danced when he smiled that crooked smile. Forget all about it. Yup.  
  
+  
  
Zechs heard the polite rapping at his door again. Go away, he thought. Please, go away. I am not ready to be awake. Rapping, rapping, rapping. Okay. Now he recognized that increasingly demanding little pattern.   
  
"Come in, Relena."  
  
She peered around the door at him, smiling.   
  
"Are you decent?"   
  
He sat up against the padded headboard of his bed and scrubbed at his face with both hands. Peered back at his sister's too chipper face.   
  
"So I've been told. It's very early, isn't it? What can I do for you?"  
  
Relena perched on the foot of the bed and arranged the long skirts of her robes around her legs.   
  
"Well, for one thing, you can tell me if it was you that absconded with the Mereilles 58... there's a steward dancing from foot to foot in the breakfast room....And second, you can tell me that you remember your promise to help entertain our guests this week..." She folded her small hands in her lap and waited cheerfully.   
  
"Yes. I took the AC 58. Two bottles. Drank 'em both. And that's why it's a bit early for company..." His memories of the evening gained colour and definition and he smiled. Duo Maxwell! Duo Maxwell; his future consort and present challenge. Friendly face, raucous laugh, sad eyes. And soft, sweet lips. His smile deepened.   
  
"What are you smiling about? Two bottles of the rarest vintage in the solar system and you drank them by yourself?"  
  
"I didn't say that. And before you ask, I was doing my duty with your guests as well as plundering the cellars. Duo Maxwell and I drank the wine and enjoyed it greatly. I think he had a good time, anyway. The AC 58's the reason he missed your presentations, by the way...." He yawned hugely and stretched. "Sorry."  
  
His sister's smile became softer and more calculating.   
  
"Oh? I wondered what happened to him." She found a pattern on her robe suddenly fascinating, smoothing one finger over it again and again. "Do you have plans with him today by any chance?"   
  
Zechs narrowed his eyes. "Not as such. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of taking Heero to see the memorial today. I was hoping that perhaps we could go by ourselves... Quatre and Trowa have already decided to visit the beach and that just leaves Duo..." She looked up finally, pleading. "Oh, please! Couldn't you find something interesting for the two of you just for a few hours? I'd be so grateful! There's always so many people around. This will be one of my only chances to talk to Heero in private. Please? Pretty please?"   
  
Zechs scowled and looked completely put out. "Alright. As a favour. But I don't want to hear any more about the AC 58 and I get out of the reception next Sunday. Deal?"   
  
She bounced up to hug him. "Yes, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Best big brother ever!" There was a flurry of robes and scuttling slipper heels and then she was gone, leaving the faint scent of carnations in her wake.  
  
He grinned. He was officially assigned to host Duo and making Relena happy into the bargain. This day was shaping up.   
  
+  
  
In the breakfast room of the private family apartments, the first round of hot coffee was just being poured from the presses when Duo arrived. Heero sat at one end of the table looking quietly amused, watching as Relena shoveled ever more scrambled eggs onto his plate. Quatre and Trowa were laughing over a dish of butter pats molded into the shape of yellow ducks. Duo took a deep breath. Wow! It smelled great!   
  
"Hey guys! Did you save some for me?" He grinned good morning to everyone and took a seat at the wooden table across from Quatre. Relena left off heaping food to smile at Duo and point to the biggest of the serving dishes.  
  
"Be sure to try the eggs and mushrooms, Duo! They're yummy..."   
  
What a difference from the formality of the night before! The nicked-up but warmly polished table looked like it had seen many such meals over many years. Place settings of sturdy earthenware plates and mugs, checked napkins and battered silverware looked simple and inviting. There were cheerful pottery bowls and platters filled with hearty Sanq dishes scattered here and there, still steaming and filling the air with the rich scent of pot herbs. Caddys for jams and mustards and extra spoons crowded in amongst thick-sided pitchers of chilled juice and milk. Toast in heaps was next to kippers next to marmalade next to sausage next to potatoes with onions and peppers. Sunshine cut across the happily cluttered table top through tall chintz draped windows, opened a bit to catch the fresh smell of spring green from the gardens beyond.   
  
Zechs paused in the doorway to sample the temper of the familiar room; laughter, happy murmurs, fresh-washed faces looking their ages for once; everyone in blue jeans and comfy sweaters. Duo was sitting in a pool of high morning sunlight, long legs threaded through his chair rungs, doing something with a butter pat that was making Quatre giggle and choke on his juice. Trowa was sniffing at a pimento he'd speared; Heero was eating steadily, watching Relena talk and wave her arms excitedly. He was nodding at all the right junctures and looking oddly serene.   
  
Zechs smiled and tucked the picture they made away into his heart. As he nodded hello quietly all around and took a seat next to Duo, he thanked whatever providence had sorted out such a simple, perfect moment for them in their grandly imperfect world.  
  
+  
  
The ride out to the "special surprise" usually felt a lot longer. The country miles between the palace and the launch site were deliberately empty of much to look at beyond the odd curious cow and old privet hedgerows. Having Duo in the passenger seat was making it a lot shorter. Maybe too short. Zechs was beginning to feel an unaccustomed uncertainty about his plans to court Duo. Every moment he had with the pilot felt so measured.  
  
Their conversation on the drive consisted in large part of Duo explaining how the salvage company he was starting up with Hilde and some of Howard's crew was going to work. He was obviously excited about his prospects and had thought everything through very carefully. It sounded like a great idea; there was enough junk out there to clean up, god knew. But, in all the light conversation, Zechs heard nowhere that someone who wanted more from Duo than his simplest friendship might fit in. Someone like himself. Duo was busy building himself an airtight world of work, distant comradeship and more work.  
  
All through breakfast, Duo had been perfectly sociable, absolutely good company and very chipper. When Zechs had invited him out to see "something special" at the Mars project launch site that 'only a mechanic would love', Duo's eyes had lit up. Zechs knew without asking that Gundam pilots were easily as much mechanical engineers as pilots. The giant dreadnoughts were next door to indestructible but they needed almost continual mechanical grooming and tweaking to keep them in optimal trim for combat. Zechs recalled a time when the promise of a certain brand of gyro stabilizer would have made him actually drool.   
  
As they'd been walking out together to Zechs' car, Duo had looked sideways at him for a moment and finally said something about the night before.   
  
"Uh, thanks again for sharing the AC 58... I wanted to be sure to let you know I had a great time. I didn't run off like an idiot because of anything you did... I'm sort of old fashioned about some things and ... Well, I don't like casual relationships... well, I mean, friendship can be casual, but," Duo's voice had trailed off.  
  
Zechs had stopped in the middle of the parking lot to make Duo meet his eyes.   
  
"You don't have to explain anything. I had a great time, too. I realize you're leaving on Saturday and you have plans and you don't want to get involved with anyone you can't spend proper time getting to know. Did I get it right?" He smiled at Duo's surprise.   
  
"Yeah, you did. Exactly. Thanks! I can always find words for everything but the stuff I really want to say, ya know?" Duo looked relieved.   
  
"Come on. Let's go see the mechanical marvel!"   
  
And now, two hours later, they were pulling up to a security checkpoint in what looked like the middle of a farmer's pasture. After Zechs leaned out and spoke with the guard, they drove beneath the raised crossbucks onto the base.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell me what this marvel is? I'm dyin' here!" Duo sat cross legged on the seat, his shoes kicked off. Zechs began to see a pattern.   
  
"It's right over the next swale, as a matter of fact. Let's see if you can guess what it is before I tell you..."  
  
"If I guess, what do I win?"   
  
"A t-shirt. All my money is tied up in this. I'm effectively poor for a prince."   
  
Duo shot him a considering look and then watched through the windscreen as they rose above the plain. In the middle distance, something that looked much like a small town began to take shape. Large square blocks of some dark material attached to other large square blocks and all linked together on top of giant ... what? rollers? On top, various things that looked like chimney stacks and vents; sprinkled among the vents, obvious solar panels. Big solar panels! And lots of antennas. Duo was riveted.   
  
As they grew closer, he saw the small silver quonsets set alongside the 'town' and tiny figures of people coming and going. Equally tiny cars were now visible on beaten tracks surrounding the encampment.   
  
Duo swung his head back around to Zechs. "Holy crap! It's not close at all! That thing's still five miles off, isn't it? Oh man! Zechs, is that a terraformer?" He all but squeaked in excitement.   
  
Zechs laughed. "Yes, it is. Great guess! You get the t-shirt."  
  
Zechs was more than pleased at Duo's reaction. He knew the mechanic in his guest had to be running riot with wanting to get closer. He sped the car up a bit. As they approached, the operational features of the behemoth became visible: huge biting and crushing appendages; hoppers as big as city blocks to hold raw materials; conveyors and processors and vents and cookers and gas release stopcocks. It was a Rube Goldberg device on a planetary scale.   
  
Every time Zechs saw it, it took his breath away all over again. But for the first time, he felt a purely pleasurable shot of proprietary pride in showing it to someone. He wanted very much for it to impress the hell out of Duo. So far, so good. Yes, indeed, the day was shaping up nicely.   
  
+  
  
Zechs found himself storing up more snapshots all through the day.   
  
Duo piling his braid up under a hardhat; Duo grilling the American Dirt Guy about microbe control; Duo charming the French Mirror Guy with his stick-figure drawings of the orbital melting mirrors; Duo quietly leaning over to add the missing symbol to a white board formula when no one was looking; Duo asking with a carefully neutral expression who had the contract for hauling in ammonia from the outer system; Duo laughing at the crew's artwork on the inside of Jaws I; Duo eating an egg salad sandwich; Duo wiping sweat from his forehead and leaving an artful smudge of dust behind; Duo arguing happily with Dutch Payload Gal about the best launch strategy for big mechanicals in unstable gravity wells; Duo limned by sunlight on a high catwalk above the camp; Duo smiling at Zechs like he'd given him the damned Hope Diamond.   
  
It was better than good. It was the best day Zechs could remember.  
  
+  
  
Gathering again in the family apartments that night it was obvious that everyone had enjoyed the day. Zechs busied himself lighting the fire that was already laid in the grate. When it was snapping steadily, he leaned against the mantle and listened in on the general chat.   
  
Heero and Relena shared the big couch and seemed happy enough, if rather subdued. A visit to the somber new Sanq war memorial was hardly a lighthearted outing. But, Zechs judged his sister well pleased. Obviously having Heero to herself had gone as well as she'd hoped. She was being the gracious hostess this evening, prying words from Trowa by pitting him against the ever-silent Yuy. It was fun to witness a real politician at work.   
  
Duo was barefoot and crosslegged, of course, on the soft old carpet that highlighted the fireside conversation pit. He was looking at sea shells with Quatre and smiling, of course.  
  
Anyone would have to smile at Quatre and Trowa; wherever they went, whatever they were doing, they obviously made a private universe that contained just the two of them. Quatre appeared to realize this at odd moments and it was amusing to watch him snap out of his Trowa-induced reveries and try to join conversations and participate. You could almost hear him berating himself for his bad manners. Trowa just smiled the same dreamy smile as always and watched his lover contentedly. This particular evening, Quatre was spreading sea shells around on a coffee table in front of the loveseat the pair had claimed and making Duo ooh and ahh over them. Trowa leaned back and fed shells to the slender blond one at a time from a big bag while he fed equally singular words to Relena.  
  
At one point, Trowa quietly put his empty hand where Quatre was expecting to be given a shell. Quatre found himself holding Trowa's hand for a second. He blushed, made a small slapping motion and reached for the next shell himself. Zechs caught Duo shooting the happy couple such a nakedly envious glance at the small display of affection that he wondered if he'd imagined it. It heartened him more than it ought to have. He laughed at his own hunter's instincts -- looking for cracks in the shell, hoping for weaknesses he could exploit. All for the greater good, of course.  
  
After further chatter and a light supper, the party separated once more. Zechs found himself walking along the long picture gallery above the gardens with Duo. The fountains had been cleaned and reactivated for the season that very day. They leaned against the decorative railing watching the leaping water from behind glass.  
  
"Thank you for today! I never thought I'd get to see one of those factories up close like that." Duo turned to Zechs and smiled. In the muted gallery light, Duo's eyes were grey and shadowed. Zechs noticed he had grasped the tail of his braid at some point in his nervous habit. Why are you nervous, Maxwell, hm? Worried about something that would happen or something that would not happen?   
  
Zechs moved a little closer. He didn't want to loom over the shorter man but now and then, a commanding physical presence could be as effective as standing on someone's foot to hold them still for a minute. Duo was surrounded by an 'I'm-gonna-run-away-any-second-now' aura that was growing thicker and thicker and Zechs wasn't ready for the day to end just yet.   
  
He reached over and gently disengaged Duo's braid from the hands that were all but wringing it. He tossed it behind the pilot's shoulder and grinned at him.  
  
"I know you hate doing that. I watched you catch yourself a dozen times tonight. It's a real tell, isn't it?"  
  
"A tell for what?"  
  
"Oh, that you're nervous or a little anxious. Why are you anxious, Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"You're the one saying I'm nervous; you tell me, Your Highness."  
  
Zechs' smile softened. "May I ask you a favour? Something small but important to me?"   
  
Duo regarded him steadily. "You can ask."  
  
"Can we forget for just one minute? All I want right now is one moment when we're not here in Sanq, you're not getting ready to go to the ends of the earth, I'm not getting ready to go to the other ends... you're not the fearless Gundam pilot and I'm not the half-cracked Prince... Can we be right here, right now?" As he spoke, Zechs lay one hand ever so lightly on Duo's arm. He felt very much like he was taming something wild. One wrong move and...  
  
"That doesn't seem like a lot to ask. We can try. But, how will you know if we succeed?"  
  
"Easy. Because if we're right here, right now -- plain old you and plain old me, we get to do this..." Zechs dipped his head and captured Duo's lips.   
  
He felt one small startle and then Duo simply gave in and returned the kiss. They managed to complete the circle of the embrace somehow -- their arms found each other and sorted out the mechanics all on their own. Zechs forgot to be clever and Duo forgot to be afraid. For one moment or many they stood immersed in one another; neither could have said how long. Closing the infinitely wide and infinitely small gap between souls always happens outside of time. When they emerged from the kiss, two damaged hearts beat a little more soundly.   
  
Zechs showered small kisses on Duo's face, his neck and forehead. "Please, don't send me away; don't run away. Ok?"   
  
Duo pulled back and touched Zechs face with a gentle if calloused hand. "This is nuts. You know that, right?"   
  
Zechs nodded, eyes dancing. "Yes. Nuts. Completely."   
  
Duo nodded back. He'd sort out all the details later, when his head was working right again. His instincts were screaming at him right now that this was too good, too perfect to ignore or throw away. Screw the rules. "Ok. No running, no hiding." He pulled Zechs back to him.   
  
Behind them, the fountains of Sanq splashed and sparkled in the path of the rising spring moon.


	3. What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by tokageMusume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Zechs left Duo at the branching of the hallway that led to his own room in the family wing of the Sanq palace. He didn't intend to hover around and walk the pilot to his door like an eager high school kid. But he did put one last lingering good-night kiss onto that upturned, anxious face before they parted. Not, of course, that Duo thought he was looking anxious; no, he probably thought he was cleverly hiding all that from Zechs. The prince smiled to himself as he strode back to his own apartments. The man was no dissembler, it was plain. Well, he always had said he didn't lie.   
  
They'd stayed in the gallery watching the fountains for a while after their tacit agreement to be fools together earlier that evening. Before Duo could repent or retreat, Zechs had taken them walking, keeping a hand he'd captured firmly in his own. He began describing to his nervous almost-nearly-lover the plans for moving the terraformer into space but he'd been only barely aware of anything he was saying. He was just weaving a protective spell of words around the two of them to feed the connection, keep the links open. Duo nodded and said "Uh huh" at all the right places but his eyes were huge and Zechs could almost hear him thinking that kissing the half-cracked prince had been a bad, bad idea. He hadn't tried to reclaim his hand, though.  
  
They'd wandered out into the gardens finally where it was cold, the sky clear and the stars sharply plain. Zechs was planet born and liked open spaces. As a colonial, the former Gundam pilot was more comfortable with any structure at all between himself and the great wide open. Zechs watched for a bit as Duo tried not to notice the whole cosmos bearing down on them there at the bottom of a gravity well, then he'd found a nearby hothouse for shelter.  
  
The flats of spring flowers being cozened along were colourful even in the dim scattered light. Small frost-heaters dotting the aisles gave off a warm glow and provided enough illumination to find the path leading to an old wrought-iron bench in the center of the glass building. The bench was rounded and smoothed, its edges blurred by many coats of paint over many years. It was obviously popular as a private retreat in the midst of the lush horticulture. Large leafy lime trees, permanent residents of the greenhouse, surrounded and screened the old bench and turned it into a secluded bower. The scent of fresh turned earth and young green growing things was as thick as incense and just as affecting.  
  
Zechs was convinced there was more at work in Duo's reticence than a wish to avoid casual encounters on the eve of his departure. Duo was probably sexually inexperienced, maybe even a virgin but his reluctance felt to Zechs like it ran much deeper. The plans for his salvage company would effectively place him beyond all human contact for months on end. He wondered if Duo was even aware of how carefully he was setting himself up to live and die alone. Ironic beyond imagining that the press believed this 'Gundam boy' to be a party animal!   
  
Now that he had permission, Zechs' plan was to touch and engage the pilot gently but persistently until he became more accustomed. Like taming a wild creature.   
  
They sat on the old bench and Zechs pulled Duo into a close embrace. The younger man carefully put his arms around the prince's neck after only a moment of hesitation. Their lips met for the third time.   
  
At that moment, all Zechs' calculations went out the window. He couldn't do anything but react. Duo's mouth was sweet and warm. Zechs surrendered to the taste and smell and feel of the man in his arms: the soft, heavy braid of fragrant hair; strong, lean muscles moving under his hands; the slight rasp of pale, light beard on his warm cheek; the faint musky scent of male excitement and day-old cologne. He was so solid and sturdy! Why had Zechs ever thought him delicate?   
  
Duo made a small, trapped sound deep in his throat and his hands clutched at Zechs' back, twisting a bit in his linen shirt. Zechs felt himself flush from head to toe. Just this one person! That wasn't too much to ask, was it? Duo Maxwell was so right for him at so many points, he must be a gift from the universe! He broke away and buried his face in Duo's neck. "I need to touch you...Sort of make sure you're real..." His hands twined through chestnut hair. They kissed themselves breathless.  
  
Duo pushed him away finally, sitting up on his knees on the old bench; obviously tired of the difference in their height. Zechs pulled back further and laughed softly, open-mouthed as Duo pursued him in turn, nipping and sucking at his lips. The moonlight made the pilot into a pale, sparely sculpted work of art with half-closed eyes and an earnest expression. Duo's normal stormy sea blue eyes looked darkly bottomless in the silvery light. They regarded each other, panting slightly after breath.   
  
Then Duo made a strong, gymnastic move that caught Zechs off guard and ended with the pilot squarely straddling the prince's lap with arms wrapped around his neck. Duo's hands sifted through Zechs' long, loose hair as if he just couldn't help himself. He buried his face in Zechs' neck in turn.  
  
"You smell so good," he whispered, laying small kisses in a trail along an ear, a cheek, back to his mouth."I like the way you kiss, too," he added, breathing into Zechs' mouth softly, lips hovering but not touching. "Like it hurts to stop." Zechs subdued his urge to simply overwhelm and held very still, watching Duo watch him. The pilot turned his cheek and rasped his beard against Zechs' face so lightly it sent small chills racing through them both.  
  
"This is better, isn't it? I want to be face to face with you...," warmly murmured into the prince's ear. The flush shooting through Zechs' body settled down into a strong, steady pulse of arousal. Only flying was better. So far. Zechs pulled Duo into another blistering kiss in answer.   
  
Being held down himself relieved some of Zechs' worry over pushing too hard and he pressed the kiss deep, ran his hands over all of Duo that he could reach. His better judgment whispered to him... Ah, slow down now. It would be too easy to slip his hands under this shirt, find out and map the flesh he wanted to know. He pushed Duo from him, held him back while he grappled for self-control. He shivered as he watched the boy on his lap lick his own lips slowly, dreamily.   
  
Duo smiled and turned his head, kissed Zechs' wrist. He moved a bit closer on his perch. Zechs laughed throatily.   
  
"Yes, torture me if you like... But, I wish you wouldn't..." He sucked in a hissing breath, his head tilting back and eyes closing slowly as Duo rocked forward just a bit more. Duo's grip around Zechs' neck tightened into a heartfelt hug.  
  
"I don't wanna torture us. I want to touch you and I want you to touch me...Oh, man, do I want you to touch me!" Duo leaned back to look at him with brilliant eyes. "But I won't kid you -- this is happening kind of fast for me...I'm... I haven't done this very often...I'm a little bit freaked out. Just a little..." He held up his thumb and index finger about an inch apart and waggled it. As usual -- joking about what he meant most seriously.   
  
Zechs stood suddenly, taking his burden with him. Duo yelped and threw his legs around Zechs' waist reflexively. He was obviously amused by the show of strength and grinned into Zechs' face, laughing. He turned and Duo let go to stand on the bench. From this vantage the difference in their heights was reversed; Duo looked down at the man who gazed up smiling, hands still around the pilot's waist.   
  
"Come on. Let's go in. It's getting late and you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day in my sister's household. We don't dare miss it!" He let go and Duo landed lightly next to him.   
  
"Yeah, it's late..." Duo reached to hug and kiss Zechs firmly and deliberately, as though putting a seal to an agreement. "I'm beat. I need to sleep. Things always make more sense after I sleep on them."  
  
Zechs laughed and whispered into Duo's ear. "I promise I'll tell you about the dreams I have tonight if you'll tell me yours!"   
  
At the branching of the hallway leading to his room, Zechs gave his nervous almost-nearly-not-quite lover a final, lingering good-night kiss and they parted ways with promises to meet at breakfast.  
  
+  
  
Duo wandered down the hallway of the guest wing in a daze. He was so buzzed from the breathless kissing and pure adrenalin push of Zechs' hands on his body that he felt like he was floating. But, he was glad Zechs had backed off and let him escape again. Why was it so difficult to just let his body take him where it wanted so much to go? It was his head that kept baulking.  
  
A sweet, sad violin and flute duet drifted up the hallway. Duo stopped and leaned against the wall near the music room door to listen for a moment. Quatre and Trowa at it again; they played together nearly every day. It wasn't normally a type of music Duo relished but knowing that his friends were playing made it interesting. And knowing that the music was an expression of the obvious love they held for one another spoke particularly to Duo on this night.   
  
Love. Those two certainly loved. Other people loved. Why was it was shocking to think that he might love one day too? He didn't believe in it, really, but it could happen. It could be happening already. Zechs had him mesmerized and he knew it. When it came to the platinum haired prince he knew he was feeling, not thinking. Maybe that's why his head kept calling a halt when his body was charging full speed forward at every opportunity.   
  
The music choked to an abrupt halt. Something clattered to the floor; something else thumped. A started gasp followed and a murmured "Trowa!" Poignant silence and then a deeper, rougher murmur he couldn't make out. Then Quatre's breathless tenor again. "Trowa...oh." Duo felt his face go red. This was not the place to be hovering around. He started walking towards his own room again.   
  
That. He wanted that. Not really accurate... He wanted to want it.   
  
Sometimes he thought what he really wanted was to get so far away from everyone and everything that he never had to think about what he didn't have, couldn't have, ever again. Didn't he?   
  
Amazing! He could blow up military bases, pilot from colony to colony on his own, fight many-on-one in a giant mecha, escape from nearly any prison, take physical abuse like nobody's business... and yet, and yet... He'd been more afraid before but only when he'd thought he was actually going to die. As he closed the door to his room behind him, he realized his heart was pounding, his palms were wet and his mouth was dry. Plain old fear.  
  
What he'd told Zechs was true; when he was confused, sleeping always helped. He'd dream and things would be clearer in the morning. Some of the most important decisions of his life had been made in his dreams. He wound his way through the apartment to the bedroom. May as well get some use out of this bed, he grinned to himself, flinging himself down fully clothed. He rolled up into the bedspread like it was a giant sleeping bag. No telling when he'd get this close to a real bed again after Saturday.  
  
+  
  
Zechs finished rinsing the lather from his hair and shook his long bangs back out of the way. As he soaped up his arms and chest, he replayed his memory of the evening, especially the moments in the greenhouse. He felt Duo's every approach and retreat in the tensing and releasing of his muscles, the rhythm of his breathing, the dilation of the pupils in those huge, expressive eyes. The pilot was teetering on the edge of giving himself to Zechs alright, but still just teetering. He could jump either way. Zechs felt a stab of near disappointment. The man he'd decided was going to be his One and Only obviously couldn't sense it the same way he did -- that gut-deep, utter conviction that this was Right.   
  
Oh, well. Only one person needed to know the path to find the way home, right? On the other hand, Maxwell was not a person accustomed to following. Zechs renewed his resolve not to push, not to rush. On the other hand, time was short and growing shorter.... Zechs laughed sharply. How many hands did that make? Over thinking it!  
  
As he soaped up further, he was reminded again of the giant rush of eagerness some key parts of himself were feeling. Some things did not require much thinking. The way his body responded to Duo was certainly as clear and unambiguous as a heartbeat. The soft glide of the lather on his erection made it seductive to think about those soft, pretty lips and the masses of chestnut hair that he'd have unbound sooner or later, oh, yes; think about the slide and pull of those compact muscles beneath the silk of space pale skin; think about what his unrestrained voice would sound like as he cried out... No. No. Stop right there!  
  
Zechs slammed both hands up against the tiles of the shower and dropped his head, breathing through his nose steadily while his racing heart tried to find a balance and his body shrieked. Absolutely not going to happen. There was a certain magic involved in this situation. He needed all his focus and all his drive intact if he was to bring the redoubtable Mr. Maxwell to bay eventually. That meant a bit of ritual denial at the very least.   
  
As he regained control over the impatient bits of himself, he laughed shakily. Maybe pure superstition; maybe pointless. But, most matters relating to the human psyche were like magic as far as Zechs could tell. And the worst, trickiest and easiest to mess up had to be the magics of love. You could scheme and plan and tempt and lead but in the end, choices of the heart were impossible to compel. Zechs sensed he needed to act carefully, respectfully, even when there was no one but himself to know otherwise.   
  
Only worthless things were free, after all. Everything else had to be paid for with care and perhaps a bit of pain and blood now and then. Compared to the truly great magics of sacrifice, like some of those the war had demanded of them, this was a cakewalk. Right?  
  
He stepped out of the shower and toweled off almost viciously. Simple. All of him would focus on the proper courtship of Duo Maxwell; not just his head and heart. Got that? Good. Subject closed, libido.  
  
As he threw the spread off the end of his bed and methodically freed all the sheets from their corners, he idly wondered if he would dream, too. He hoped his almost-nearly-not-quite lover was having good dreams all about him.   
  
+  
  
Duo was running his fingers through the long, silver pelt of a blue-eyed wolf. The wolf was huge, as tall as himself at the shoulder and he should have been afraid of it but he wasn't. He buried his head in the warm, gorgeous pelt and inhaled a familiar wolf-scent as he ran his hands over and through the soft fur. Strong, perfect wolf! The great creature whined a little in its throat and turned its head toward Duo, trying to lick his face. Duo laughed and batted the questing nose away.   
  
"Stop that! It tickles!"   
  
His wolf nudged at him again. And again. It had the same matter-of-fact cheerful air about it as most big dogs and its eyes were definitely playful as it kept shoving gently at Duo. The wolf settled to its haunches then and Duo dropped with it, still petting its giant head and rubbing the incredibly large ears. What a beauty! Oh, man, he had to find a way to keep him! He was perfect! When it was cold, he could snuggle with the wolf; when he was too tired to walk, the wolf was plenty large enough to ride; if he was lonely, the wolf would be good company; if he was in danger, the wolf would protect him. This was a wolf and a half! He had to talk this wolf into coming home with him, no matter what!   
  
He turned then and laid back, resting his head against the wolf's side, crossing his legs and preparing for a little nap. He could rest anywhere as long as he had his wolf. Before he could close his eyes, though, he heard the wolf whine softly again and felt it startle. What was that noise? He jumped to his feet, scanning for danger, the wolf standing beside him. What was that noise? He knew that noise! Like the rustling of hundreds of wings, or sharp things snapping, breaking or cracking or ... Fire! It was fire!   
  
He smelled the smoke then and instantly the air billowed heavy and oppressive with it. He could barely see through the black, sulphurous clouds. He was standing with his back to the great wolf, who threw back its head and gave one long, blood chilling howl before grabbing Duo by the sleeve. The great wolf was dragging him away from the smoke and the growing thunder of the fire.   
  
Suddenly, there were walls of stone and wooden benches and ... oh, no. Not again. It was the church and it was on fire. Still. It burned and it burned and he could never put it out or save anyone or change anything. He was going to die here. That's what always happened; that's what was supposed to happen. He tugged at the sleeve the wolf had captured. Let me go, wolf. This is my place. I can't leave here.  
  
The wolf bounded through the growing flames, stubbornly dragging Duo along through the perpetual fire. Everyone and everything he'd ever loved, burned once and forever burning. Tears blinded him and his lungs felt seared and heavy. He couldn't see the wolf anymore but he felt himself being hauled steadily through flames and darkness. Running was so hard and he was so tired. Wouldn't it be easier to just stop? Then maybe it would finally be over. He pulled back against the wolf's grasp and felt himself falling.  
  
Suddenly, cool air washed over him where he lay. He could breath, oh, breathing was good! He stood and rubbed at his streaming eyes and there was his wolf. The wolf wasn't dirty or burnt; he was as strong and as beautiful as ever.   
  
Duo looked down at his soot smeared, burnt and blistered hands. So dirty. His hands were so dirty. The wolf whined, dropped his head and drew closer. His great smooth tongue licked a clean path over Duo's ruined hand. Where his tongue passed, the pain leached away with the filth. Slowly, thoroughly, the wolf licked his wretched hands to pink again as Duo watched with mingled gratitude and horror.   
  
At last, clean and whole, he looked up into the unblinking ice blue eyes of his wolf and woke with a start.   
  
+  
  
"So, my friend, do you love him?"   
  
"It's a little early to be saying words like love, don't you think?"   
  
"You're the one who decided he was going to be your one and only on the very night you met! Why would you think such a thing if you didn't love him?"   
  
"You're always talking about love. Love, love, love. You were such a horrible romantic. I never understood that about you."  
  
"Most warriors are romantics. Not soldiers, mind. Warriors. We stand in front of the tribe and honour is usually our only shield. You are a warrior."  
  
"Ipso facto, I'm also a romantic. I won't argue with you. I never win. Okay, so what if I do love him already. Don't you think it can happen that quickly?"   
  
"I'm not the one resisting the idea. I believe utterly in love at first sight. It happened to me personally several times."   
  
"Love? Or lust?"   
  
"Those I loved, I always loved. Why do you insist on splitting hairs like this? You're a man fully engaged in his own life, his own senses, his own thoughts. Decide for yourself."   
  
"I wasn't asking you to decide for me."   
  
"Then why am I always summoned in dreams and made to ask these horrible leading questions?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I think I just miss you."  
  
"..."  
  
+*  
  
The next morning, Zechs found a scrap of paper wedged between the knob and the jamb outside his door.   
  
"Good morning! Hope you slept well. I sure did. I'm making Yuy drive me into the port since he's up early too. We'll be back for supper. Just a little business to take care of. Tell R, would you? Yuy forgets stuff like that. -- D" The hand was precise, more printed than cursive. Not a wasted mark or motion. Zechs smiled.  
  
He folded the note up and put it in his pocket. He couldn't decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing on the face of it. It could be a good thing. Maybe Duo was going to sell his interest in the salvage business and go with Zechs to Mars. He laughed out loud at his own fancy. He started off down the long, carpeted hall.  
  
He couldn't remember exactly what he'd dreamt last night but he had awakened that morning with the echo of a lost friend's voice in his ears. He fought off the seductive whisper of melancholy as he headed for breakfast. Had Yuy really left for the day without letting Relena know? Listening to his sister fume for a bit might make breakfast without Duo a little less glum.   
  
+  
  
The last five miles or so had been very quiet in the cab of the borrowed fleet sedan. Yuy was driving with all the focus he brought to everything. Duo didn't really feel like filling in the empty air space between the two friends with words like he usually did. That was always more for his own benefit than Heero's anyway. Yuy could remain silent for hours on end and be perfectly happy.   
  
Duo was idly watching the mile markers drift by on the roadside when Heero cleared his throat.   
  
"Maxwell..."   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you and Merquise together now?"  
  
Duo's head swiveled around to face Heero in surprise. "Why? Did Relena say something?"   
  
Heero shook his head and looked a little annoyed. "No. I do pay attention to what's going on, even when I don't say anything about it."  
  
Duo laughed softly. "Sorry. Yeah, I know you do. But you've been kind of busy with our hostess. I figured I was flying under the radar."  
  
"You haven't answered."  
  
"I know. I don't know what the answer is yet."   
  
Duo caught the look Heero shot him.   
  
"What's that look for? I only get that one when you're worried I'm going to fuck something up! What?"  
  
"I think it would be... good... if you could be with him."  
  
Duo turned toward Yuy and leaned against the window. "Really! Okay, now you're gonna have to talk. What makes you think so?"   
  
Heero kept his eyes trained on the road as he picked his words with care. "You're both pilots. He lived through the war, too. He's a serious person. And he loves you."  
  
Duo goggled. "What?!"  
  
Heero pinked up a bit but went on doggedly. "I'm a trained observer, Maxwell. Merquise is in love with you."  
  
Duo laughed a nervous, disbelieving laugh. "That's not possible. We just met three days ago!"  
  
The tips of Heero's ears turned even redder but he soldiered on. "Two days ago. Nevertheless. I'm right."  
  
Duo examined his hands carefully. "So what if you are? Just because he ... That doesn't mean I'm... I can't just... " He felt himself flush in turn. He sighed and turned back to the window. "I'm not completely crazy, you know. Just mostly. I can do things in my own best interest now and then." He looked back at his friend. "We're going to the port today coz I'm not sure what I want from Zechs but I am sure I don't wanna just piss away another shot at a normal life."   
  
"Oh? What are we doing at the port?"  
  
"I'm putting in a bid from Maxwell Salvage for the ammonia hauling contract with the Mars project." He finished up defiantly.   
  
Heero turned slightly, the smallest hint of a smile curving his lips. "Good."  
  
+  
  
Zechs spent the morning with Relena, Quatre and Trowa touring the gardens and visiting what felt like every newly active fountain on the grounds. It wasn't until they passed the greenhouse he'd taken Duo to the night before that the whispering worry he'd ignored all morning turned into a full-blown dread. What if Duo had gone to the port to arrange an earlier shuttle? Had he pushed too hard last night? Had he blown it completely? What if he was already off planet? His stomach did slow revolutions.  
  
Zechs tried to keep up with his part of the empty, genial chatter but he could tell he wasn't quite pulling it off. Relena came to his aid; she teased and distracted Quatre and his notorious empathy until Zechs regained enough balance to rejoin the conversation. She gave her brother a considering look that promised questions later.   
  
The afternoon he spent in his office. He read project communiques; took care of correspondence; emptied his message buffers; sent reminders, made a few calls and signed financial vouchers. He took a video conference call from an excited Lucrezia Noin who waved her reassignment papers at the camera lens; she was officially attached to the project now. That was a relief! Mostly he stood at the tall windows waiting for the endless day to end.   
  
At last long shadows crossed the lawns and the world paled toward twilight. In the east, the huge spring moon began floating up into the lavendar sky. Headlight beams slashed across the window briefly; he heard wheels crunching on gravel. Two figures climbed out of one of the official palace sedans on the drive below. Zechs felt his heart hammering against his ribs like it wanted out. He snapped on a lamp on a nearby table; remained standing by the window; watched a motor pool driver pull away with the car. A sprinkling of stars began burning their way through the sunset cloud veils.   
  
There were footsteps in the hall outside his door.   
  
Duo peered around the corner of the office door he gingerly held open. He hoped this was the right office... And there was Zechs; standing at the window, the moon rising behind him. Even in the low warm lamp light, the look on the prince's face told quite a tale. Duo launched himself happily at his almost-nearly-not-quite lover. After a rib-cracking hug, he tugged at Zechs' hand, heading towards the door.   
  
"Come on... I'm starving! Relena says dinner's going to be in the conservatory tonight and to hurry. Something about first flowers..."  
  
Zechs found he couldn't let go just yet. He nodded happily and tangled Duo up in his arms all over again. "Yes. All the bedding flowers that will be planted tomorrow are kept there tonight..."   
  
"Well, come on then..." Zechs flicked open the top button of Duo's shirt. "They're gonna wonder...." Nuzzled at Duo's neck."...where..." Sucked gently at Duo's ear lobe. "... we..." Trailed kisses across Duo's cheek. ".. are..." Pressed warm lips to Duo's mouth. "... unhhhh..."   
  
Long quiet moments passed.  
  
"We better go then.." Zechs murmured, watching stormy blue eyes open slowly."Remember where we left off, okay?"


	4. The Brave, The Fair and A Thousand Deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by tokageMusume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Dinner in the conservatory was pretty cool, Duo had to admit. It had sounded like one those precious things that only the overly-inbred would get excited about but it turned out to be something anyone would like.  
  
A trestle table had been set up in the middle of the big hothouse attached to the family wing. It looked like just another of the long tables that filled the rest of the glass-walled greenhouse. All around, ranks on ranks of spring flowers were laid out awaiting their big debut in the gardens the following day. The air smelled great, like a breeze pouring down off an alpine meadow and Duo found himself filled with a sort of irrational happiness just sitting there looking around. As evening fell, about a hundred candles twinkled everywhere; between the flower flats, up in the windows, peeking out of stacked flower pots. Dinner was the usual solid Sanq dinner standards presented in yet another charming and original way. The theme this time was, of course, flower pots. Relena had a good household; she was an inventive hostess and the whole week had been a series of really nice surprises much like this one.  
  
Still, the pilot could feel himself losing his taste for it all.  
  
He was even missing synthetics a bit. Not for the flavour, yuck! but just for the relief of their simplicity. Well, for one thing, eating with the upper crust was such an event on Earth! Getting dressed specially for the meal, gathering around the table, passing all the dishes, listening to everyone's remarks about the dishes, talking, talking, talking... well, it was obviously about a lot more than just eating something to stay alive. Duo wasn't sure he would be up to the ritual too many more times. These days it chafed at something in him to be constantly in company this way. On the face of it, what could possibly annoy someone about an evening like this? People he knew and liked in interesting and beautiful surroundings and nobody was shooting at them. He sighed. He thought he must have a broken gear inside somewhere. He was finding it harder and harder since the end of the war to be interested in nattering sociably about nothing.  
  
The only thing that was getting more interesting all the time was sitting right next to him, calmly eating, smiling and chatting with everyone.  
  
All through dinner, Duo had found himself helplessly watching Zechs. And not like you watch when a friend is talking or when you're wondering where someone got their hair cut. No, he was studying Zechs like there was going to be a quiz later.  
  
He watched the somehow meaningful arc of the wineglass traveling to the prince's mouth; watched the red wine meet his lips; waited with a subtle anxiety for the delicately convulsive movement of his throat when the latest sip was finally taken. He watched Zechs smile and chat with people all the while touching the collar of his shirt, fingering the cloth, feeling it... why was he doing that? Did he realize he was doing it? Of course not. How could he know that watching those fingers explore/feel/touch/caress the simple linen collar was making Duo's stomach tighten with something next door to pain? He could always watch the other long, slender hand laying on the tablecloth next to Zechs' plate instead. His square tipped fingers looked strong, capable. There was a dusting of pale hairs on his knuckles; now and then the candlelight would flare on them as he tapped, tapped, tapped his index finger. This feeling of being twisted up inside; this was new, Duo decided. He couldn't say yet if it was a feeling he liked or not. It certainly was intense.  
  
Zechs' voice was working some new sort of damage on him this night as well. It was deep, rich and dark as always, sure. But when the prince used it quietly, like this, all but murmuring ... hell, all but purring! Duo kept getting tangled up in the sound rather than the sense. What had Zechs been talking about anyway?  
  
And then, finally, there was the glancing. As a polite person will do, Zechs turned and glanced at Duo regularly, graciously bringing him into whatever small conversation he was having. The touch of those chilly, perfect blue eyes felt hot tonight. Like Zechs was deliberately dragging the blood up to the surface of Duo's skin with his eyes. Duo realized then that he wasn't adding much to the general conversation. Nod at the glance; smile. He figured it would probably help if he actually ate the food, too. Eating was good. You could smile and nod and no one expected you to say much if you were eating. So he ate. When he remembered.  
  
Otherwise, he just watched Zechs and felt himself get wound tighter and tighter with the watching. When the long-fingered hand that fiddled incessantly with his collar finally dropped beneath the level of the tablecloth and briefly patted Duo's knee, Duo almost choked on the whatever-it-was he was chewing. Just a short, friendly pat on the knee. He felt his heart speeding up and his chest tightening along with everything else and then the final indignity; he got hard. Really hard. How could there even BE blood for that when all of it was in his face?  
  
He addressed his dinner plate seriously after that and eventually wrestled his nervous system closer to a resting state. Dinner was winding down; chat was lazy; there were liqueurs; admiration of the flowers. Chairs scraped on the flagstones and some general wandering through the hothouse commenced. Duo took advantage of the moment to quietly slip away behind the great tree that grew up through the center of the greenhouse. He ran a still shaky hand across the tops of some scarlet daisylike flowers, thinking about his body's embarrassing clamour at the table.  
  
A small, polite cough requested his attention.  
  
"Quatre! Hey..."  
  
"Duo, I need to talk to you for a minute... " The small blond looked serious, but a little flustered as well. His cheeks were pink, he was a bit out of breath. He quickly led Duo even further away from the dining area.  
  
"About something from this..." He placed a single palm against his breast. Ah, yes, the famous Space Heart. Duo nodded. "There's no best way to say some things so I'm just going to say them." The slender blond looked so serious! Duo began to feel a little alarmed.  
  
"There's an old servant here at the palace..." Quatre looked grim. "He may look proper and attentive and self-possessed but on the inside, in his heart, he's just one long continuous scream. He regrets! He just... regrets. It's almost all he ever broadcasts, no matter what he's doing. He's bowing, he's making phone calls, he's smiling politely, he's handing you your coat -- through it all, he's just this big raw blast of regret. It's so painful I can't stay in the same room sometimes."  
  
Duo goggled at his friend.  
  
"I know. Why am I telling you? I don't like to talk about what I feel; it's other people's private lives and I'm just a big eavesdropper, I know. But, Duo, " Earnest blue eyes riveted Duo. "Duo, you're right on the edge of becoming another big howl of regret and you're my friend so I'm just going to say this straight out and I don't care if it isn't any of my business!"  
  
Duo found himself leaning back a bit. "Ok..."  
  
Quatre swallowed and charged on. "You and Zechs have been making these .... explosions! ... of feeling all over the place for the last few days! They're really something!" Quatre coloured up interestingly. Duo felt a crooked smile coming on. "I'll tell you something personal so we're even... I've been picking up, a lot, on your ... interest... in each other. Trowa's been pretty happy about it." The blond finished flushing to a cherry red. Duo just grinned. "But what I want to say and I'm not saying it very well is I can FEEL you trying to talk yourself into just leaving and forgetting! Especially after one of those... gods, bonfires!"  
  
Duo's grin felt wooden suddenly. What?  
  
"You keep feeling this big attraction to Zechs, so big it's like a shout or a bright colour or .... or... I can't describe it. Anyway, every time right afterwards, you just shut down! Everything goes all dark and I can feel you closing yourself off and turning away." Quatre had the bit in his teeth now. He put a hand on each of Duo's shoulders. "Don't do it! Don't let yourself turn away! Please. You could be like that poor old man... a big knot of regret and pain!"  
  
He snapped his mouth shut and let go of Duo, looking immediately contrite. "I'm sorry. I know it's none of my business but I don't ever want to not want to be in the same room as you. Understand?"  
  
Duo grabbed his nervous friend and gave him a short, tight hug. "Knock it off. You can say whatever you want to me. You know that. I don't care if you are all nosy and a big buttinski." He laughed, poking Quatre in the ribs to punctuate his words.  
  
"You're my second friendly adviser today. Yuy said something like that to me this morning. I'm beginning to feel like Scrooge. So, should I expect advice from Trowa sometime tonight?"  
  
Quatre looked relieved at Duo's good humour. He laughed. "Well, if he does ever give you advice, be sure to write it down. So, Heero said something? He's a different man lately, isn't he?"  
  
Duo nodded, leaning against one of the beflowered tables. "Uh huh. He thinks I ought to 'be with Merquise'. He also said that Merquise was in love with me... crazy, huh? I mean..."  
  
Quatre nodded thoughtfully. "He would say it flat out like that..." He looked up at Duo a little guiltily. "When you two are together, I can't always sort out who's feeling what... It's so loud. But, yeah, it's the real deal for somebody...Sorry! I should shut up now!"  
  
"Winner, knock it off. Jeez, I already let you off the hook. Quit looking for ways to suffer, okay?" Duo gave Quatre a look that said clearly he wasn't going to talk about his intentions but at the same time he beamed affection at the infamous Space Heart. He just wasn't ready to talk to anyone, even this sweet, nosy do-gooder.  
  
The blond pinked up a bit again and then laughed. "Okay, okay. But you know how it is. We're closer than family, Duo, and we all want a lot for you. You... deserve it." With that, Quatre squeezed both Duo's hands and hastily retreated.  
  
Duo wasn't all that surprised at the mini-intervention. Quatre liked to think that he hated butting in but he was always doing it anyway. He was their good friend and his empathy made it impossible to stand around and do nothing if he thought one of them was in trouble.  
  
So, Maxwell, are you in trouble?  
  
It felt like it every now and then. When Zechs wasn't around, Duo was sure he could probably walk off the estate and never look back, never question the decision. Probably. He hadn't been in the market for a lover when he arrived; leaving without one wouldn't be a disappointment. Not a big one, anyway. Filing for the Mars hauling contract had even given him a way to put off deciding. He didn't have to be in any kind of hurry to make up his mind. If he got that contract, he'd be swinging by Mars regularly for a lot of years to come. Of course, no telling if Zechs would be as interested in years to come. He was awfully interested right now, though, wasn't he?  
  
Heero's flat voice whispered in his ear about a good match.  
  
But all the thinking aside, whenever Duo would see Zechs in the flesh, things would leap up and rearrange themselves inside his gut. Zechs' physical presence was so... powerful. And, yeah, that was good but maybe it wasn't all good. Maybe it was keeping him from focusing on more important questions... Duo felt his face heating up a bit. Really, important critical questions about...  
  
Questions like... what exactly were those important questions again? All he could come up with at the moment were --  
  
What would that yard of living platinum silk Zechs called his hair feel like on (Duo's) naked skin? What would those long, strong, square-tipped fingers feel like on (Duo's) naked skin? What would all that smooth snow pale skin feel like pressed up against (Duo's) naked skin? Yes. Duo's. Naked. Skin. And what would that raw honey voice sound like murmuring ... things...in his ears? Those were the bigger questions, weren't they? Duo shuddered. He wanted to find out. Yes, he did.  
  
And now, weaving in and around all these interesting questions, he could hear Quatre's mournful warnings about regret and darkness.  
  
"There you are..." A deep, thrilling voice broke into his reverie. Duo's head shot up and his big, startled eyes met and then shied away from Zechs' with guilty haste. Merquise stopped dead in his tracks brought up short by the wild vibe surrounding his almost-not-quite lover.  
  
Smiling, he moved toward Duo slowly trying to puzzle out the meaning of that look. The look that had raked hotly up his body and seemed to be stalled now somewhere around his collar. His smile broadened. "What are you thinking about, back here all by yourself? You look..." He laughed softly."Frankly, you look like you're going to attack me... Are you going to attack me, Duo?"  
  
Duo felt his head nodding, just a bit; felt himself colouring. Dunno. Can't seem to talk. Zechs looked like something magical, appearing so suddenly in the flickering amber candlelight right on the heels of Duo's fevered imaginings. As if there was too much of the man to take in all at once, Duo felt his vision narrowing to a small swatch of detail just below the level of Zechs' face... casual linen shirt laying open a bit over finely shaped and shadowed collarbones... burnished hair loose over his broad shoulders, the pulse in his throat beating, beating... Then he was standing right over Duo, forcing him to look up, finish the trip up to those painfully blue eyes. And then he was bracketing Duo's shoulders with large warm hands, looming closer until Duo's eyes closed out of instinct and then there were warm firm lips on Duo's own.  
  
At that moment, some tether or restraint that had held Duo Maxwell so tightly reined in for so long stopped doing its job. He threw his arms around Zechs' neck and unabashedly pressed himself to the strong body carefully cradling his. He needed to touch, to smell, to taste Zechs. He couldn't hear above the roaring of the blood in his ears. He knew he was losing control; he didn't want to stop this time. All he wanted was to get close to Zechs; as close as flesh and skin could get to other flesh and skin.  
  
Zechs found himself with an armful of superheated pilot. All his own carefully exercised control was being shaken by the passion he felt vibrating through the smaller man. Zechs broke the kiss, took a deep breath and pushed Duo's hair back from his face with rough, broad gestures -- just to be touching him, his hair, his skin. Duo's eyes opened and Zechs saw then how completely his lover had thrown himself off into the wild blue. The stormy eyes Zechs loved were dark and wide and no mistaking the reason at close range.  
  
"Are you sure?" Zechs murmured, rubbing the tightly muscled back beneath his hands, searching the uptilted, elfin face for any sign of reluctance.  
  
Duo nodded. Gulped. Closed his eyes, reopened them. "Of course not." He gave Zechs a wobbly grin. "Take me somewhere private, please?"  
  
+  
  
Zechs' apartments were impressive, of course; snappily happy fire, soft music, mood lighting... Very nice. But, at the moment Duo was trying to deal with the big overgrown couch he was sitting on. More like sitting in; he'd never seen such a huge sofa. He was completely dwarfed by the great pale brocade back and sidewing surrounding him; his feet barely skimmed the floor unless he perched on the edge. Well, screw that. He kicked off his shoes and curled up far into the corner. Better. Much better. Cozy back here. Trying to hide, Maxwell? His inner voices were openly jeering at him tonight. Yeah, so what, he jeered back. So what... so what if his stomach felt like there was a rock in it and he couldn't seem to stop shaking? All he could think was "Shit! Yeah! I'm finally gonna do it!"  
  
He took a deep breath, forced himself to stop wringing at his braid. Threw it over his shoulder for the tenth time. And, of course, since he couldn't see around the great lumbering piece of furniture, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Merquise reappeared with their drinks. Drinks neither of them probably wanted. He suspected Zechs kept finding ways to delay, to give Duo time to reconsider and make his accustomed retreat if he wanted.  
  
Zechs put down glasses of something pale and sparkly on the table. Sat. Shot Duo a shaky smile. Threw his own hair behind his shoulders. At the moment, he looked as wide-eyed as Duo felt and that calmed the pilot down considerably. Imagine Zechs being nervous! Why on earth should a tall, gorgeous creature like this ever be nervous? Suddenly, things seemed a lot plainer. This man was more than just easy on the eyes; he was considerate and smart and funny and ... oh, hell, yes, this was it! Duo felt himself smile confidently and hold out a hand. His turn to reassure.  
  
The prince sighed, took the proffered hand, leaned in to gently kiss Duo's lips. He ran one large hand down the side of Duo's face and around the back of his neck, anchoring and joining them. Duo felt a ready wash of heat scrolling through him and moaned into Zechs' mouth softly. That small noise knocked Zechs right out of slow-careful- deliberate; he pulled Duo up onto his lap with easy strength until they were face to face and breathless.  
  
Duo settled comfortably astraddle, slung his arms around Zechs' neck and leaned back a bit. "Oh, yeah, this is where we left off, isn't it? We were torturing each other in a greenhouse I think.. Remember?" He did one slow roll of his hips, moving closer to that place where their bodies would be pressed together from groin to chest.  
  
Zechs chuckled throatily and wrapping his large hands around Duo's haunches, pulled them together those final few inches. As he felt Zechs' hard flesh press into his own urgently, Duo sighed and fell forward. He thrust his tongue into Zechs mouth deeply and moved his hips in the same slow, luxurious rhythm. Zechs' fingers tightened where they clung. It was his turn to groan.  
  
"I want to see your skin... " Duo breathed into Zechs' mouth, punctuating each word by pulling open a shirt button on the broad chest he leaned against. As the shirt fell open, Duo's hands pushed inside and ran lightly over the skin he'd dreamt about. "Ah! ...you feel good...!"  
  
Zechs couldn't help it. He had to risk... "Duo... Have you ever done... this... before? I need to know..." Zechs could barely control his breathing and Duo would not stop touching, touching, but he did finally look up and answer slyly.  
  
"What? Kissed someone? Yes. Licked someone's nipples? Yes..." and he lowered his head to make action suit words, running his tongue across the blond's chest and teasing with his teeth.  
  
Zechs groaned and pressed a hand to the back of Duo's head to hold him in place. That mouth was exquisitely distracting. "No... I mean... sex.. have you actually had sex before...?"  
  
Duo chuckled. "Before what we're gonna do right now?" He sat up and looked at Zechs more seriously. "No. I haven't. Does it matter a lot to you? I mean, I know how it all works... I just didn't have time to do a lot about it during the war." He smiled crookedly. "I was busy."  
  
He looked serious all over again. "I don't want to disappoint you... I mean, somebody like you, you must've had a lot of lovers... " Duo sat back and studiously did not meet Zechs' eyes. "I haven't got much experience but you have to get it somewhere, sometime? Right? I mean, you can show me..." He raised his eyes finally. Zechs felt his heart hammering at his rib cage. He pulled the young pilot back into his arms and squeezed him.  
  
"God, who could resist you? Disappoint me? Never." He pushed Duo back to look him in the face. "I can't wait until you might be more ready to hear this... I've learned not to wait to say the important things. I have to tell you now... I love you, Duo." He raised a hand. "I know. I know. We just met..." He pulled Duo down, kissed him, nipped at his cheek, his ear. "...it's crazy... I don't care. I'm crazy. Everyone says so. So... there... I love you." He littered more kisses around Duo's face. "You don't have to say anything at all... but I had to tell you how I feel... especially since you..." He grasped the elfin face between his hands. "You cannot disappoint me...I'm honoured you chose me... I have to ask you one other thing..."  
  
Duo covered Zechs' hands with his own and just nodded. He couldn't answer what Zechs had said; hearing it put so plainly had left him without words. Yuy was right! Quatre was right! He felt his excitement swoop from the purely physical into something else he didn't have a name for.  
  
"Do you... mind too much that ... " Zechs closed his eyes, huffed a deep breath, opened his eyes. "...that everyone does say I'm crazy? I know they're happy enough to send me off to Mars where I can only do so much harm and who knows? maybe some good... but I'm not fooled. They don't want me on Earth or in Sanq... If you... become involved with me, you'll get tarred with the same brush..."  
  
Duo's laugh echoed merrily in the big room. He fell back to hugging Zechs. "That's a good one, prince! As if a Gundam boy could have any ...um.... untarred surfaces left!" They both laughed then, wrapped up in each other's arms. Duo murmured into the side of Zechs' neck, quietly, wonderingly, "And after tonight, we are... involved... aren't we? Okay...that's okay with me..."  
  
Zechs looked down into the stormy blue eyes, more tranquil now even when he could plainly see the heat simmering there. As on the first night they met, the strange alchemy of souls in perfect resonance enveloped them, made them calm and sure. In that moment, had they known it, they sealed a compact that would become the stuff of tales; the first Governor of Mars and his shy salvage pilot lover.  
  
Duo sighed finally and pinned his almost-not-quite-any-moment-now lover with a pointed look. "Ok, sugar. Are we done worrying? Coz, I really wanna know what all this sex fuss is about..."  
  
Zechs growled in response and stood, easily taking Duo along, who laughed and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist.  
  
"Yeah! That's more like it! Show me what I've been missing, ok?"  
  
+  
  
In the dimly lit bedroom, Zechs stood Duo on the bed. His flying hands unfastened, unbuttoned and unzipped every impediment between them; he grinned, made a few final sleight of hand moves and the impediments fell away like magic. Duo stood unselfconsciously naked. "Very smooth. Teach me that, too." He pulled his braid around and tore off the restraining tie, began uncoiling the heavy rope of hair. "The whole nine yards... No holding back..." he murmured.  
  
Zechs shrugged his own clothing off, devoured Duo with his eyes. The smaller man was perfectly proportioned and the sturdiness Zechs had felt beneath his hands before was now obvious. He was strong and wiry, his muscles subtle but definite. His skin was soft and covered with fine, light hair. It was also punctuated by horrific scars in so many places; the tracks of bullets, fire, injury, greater and lesser mayhems. Much like Zechs' own body. Decorated by the long chestnut hair trailing over his shoulders and chest, the ferocious scars and his usual crooked grin, Zechs' love looked like a warrior out of legend. That feral air was no small part of his allure, the prince decided.  
  
Duo reached out to trace a particularly nasty red scar arching across Zechs' ribcage. He looked up into sad blue eyes and smiled softly. "We look like hell, don't we?"  
  
Zechs shook his head. "No. We look like we survived hell. And you look beautiful...You take my breath away. I want to know every inch of your body, every scar. I want to know everything that's happened to you, love."  
  
Duo threw himself back onto the bed, crawled up to lean against the pillow lined headboard. He smiled, feeling his blood begin to heat again as Zechs followed after. Zechs was the beautiful one here! The rangy blond looked at first glance as though he ought to be clumsy, his limbs were so slender and long. But when he moved, his training and athleticism shone through, making him look as sleek and graceful as a great white cat. Duo reached for him greedily with two hands; he wanted... there wasn't any focus for what he wanted. He just wanted. "Okay... I'll tell you all my stories but right now, I need you to kiss me..."  
  
Zechs obeyed. He laid next to the smaller man, pulled him close. The feel of skin on skin... the sweet, champagne flavoured mouth on his, the sensual slide of Duo's hair across his bare forearms... Zechs couldn't have been any happier in that moment.  
  
Duo murmured some soft nothing into their open mouths and threw a leg over Zechs', pressing his most urgent flesh against Zechs' hip. The blond freed a hand to reach down and surround Duo's length, gently feeling out his shape. Duo groaned and gasped, pressed closer. "Oh, careful! I'm pretty desperate here...!" Zechs felt the truth of that; his hand slid easily down and back; Duo was wet already. He squeezed again and Duo shivered, bucked his hips. "Oh... that feels too good ...!"  
  
"Let it feel good... We have all night... Just let go, love..."  
  
Zechs shimmied down the bed and took Duo's rosy erection between his lips in one swift movement. The pilot's head jerked and he curled almost protectively around Zechs, hands twining into the loose platinum hair. He couldn't close his mouth, couldn't stop making all the noises he knew he was making but it was too much ... He couldn't control anything while that hot, tight, wet pressure was dragging at him.  
  
"Zechs...! I can't... I won't be able to... Ohhhhh...!" Duo tried to pull away but Zechs wrapped both his large hands around Duo's hips in answer and took him deep into his throat, encouraging, demanding. Duo felt his orgasm all but claw its way down his spine and out of his body. He fell back, stretched out and gasping as he came helplessly into Zechs' mouth. It was bliss, it was painfully intense. It lasted forever.  
  
When his head stopped spinning, Duo realized Zechs was licking him with slow, broad sweeps of his tongue. All around his soft and now shy sex, the tender skin at the join of leg and groin, up the small ridge of muscle leading to his trembling abdomen... Like a cat with a kitten, he licked every bit of skin within reach while Duo recovered his wits. Duo drug his fingers through Zechs' hair, combing it away from his face, peering down the length of his body, marveling at the expression of pure peace and happiness his lover wore.  
  
"Jeez...whatja do that for? It was wonderful... and now here I am, all noodle-like..." Duo purred while he stroked Zechs' hair and the blond looked up at him. His face shone. "I want to make you feel like that, too... my turn, 'k?"  
  
Zechs laughed softly and rolled over... Duo glanced down. "Ahhhhh... didn't wait for me ...!"  
  
"How'm I supposed to control myself when you're... god!... making those sounds?" Zechs pulled Duo into his arms, cradled him close. They tangled each other up tightly and Zechs all but fell into Duo's mouth, tasting and claiming. Duo thrilled at the musky taste of his own excitement that still flavoured Zechs' lips. It spurred him to break away and bury his face in the pale hair of Zechs groin and put his own tongue to work in turn. He took care to imitate everything Zechs had done to him, touching all the skin he could with broad swipes of his tongue. He was surprised and pleased with himself at how easily it came to him to touch someone this way. He glanced up to see Zechs smiling contentedly down at him. As he worked his way up the muscular abdomen, he came once again to the broad, angry red scar that slashed across nearly three ribs.  
  
He carefully traced the outline of the damage with his tongue and kissed his way up the red wound. "What's this one from?"  
  
Zechs carded lazy fingers through Duo's already madly tangled locks and murmured, "Tallgeese. Engineering trials." He trailed a hand across a jagged silvery scar on Duo's shoulder in turn. "What's this old one?"  
  
Duo sat up, straddled Zechs' lap. "Fighting for a place in the commodities line when I was a kid. This?" Duo leaned over to lick a star shaped scar that looked like a tiny meteorite's caldera beneath Zechs' sternum.  
  
"Plasma burn." He reached up and captured Duo's left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "And what happened here?" The nipple was almost bifurcated; something had sliced it deeply, cleanly. Duo shivered and his eyes closed as Zechs teased the flesh into standing. "Ohhhh.... bullwhip... those things... !" He shivered again, less delicately and licked his lips.  
  
"My turn.... Who gave you this?" He leaned forward and used his tongue tip to trace a pale, thin bit of tissue that led away from Zechs' left ear up into his hair. While he waited for the answer, he drew his tongue back around the exposed ear and sucked at the pearl- pale lobe. Zechs groaned, found his hands on Duo's hips, clutched. "Riding... accident... when I was a kid..."  
  
Duo leaned back. His lids were heavy now as he searched Zechs' skin for the next target. He dragged a fingertip lightly across a shallow trench on an otherwise perfect bicep, his other hand finding a pale tan nipple to absently pet and tease. "Let me guess this one... hand gun... 9mm?" Zechs squirmed a bit and shook his head. "... .22 calibre... some kid...ahhh... My turn..." He freed a hand, reached up to cup Duo's cheek, ran a thumb enquiringly across the pale line accenting the bridge of his nose. Duo's lazy, sensual smile broadened. "Oz holding cell Number 3421...you'll get to hear the fallout later when I fall asleep... "  
  
Duo's fingers outlined a tight, oval weal just below Zechs' muscular abdomen and just above the tightly curled blond hair of his groin. "This one got kinda close, huh?" Zechs felt himself hardening again as the questing fingers wandered, twirled and tugged at tight curls. "Wing... gave me that one..." His voice had gone dark. He watched with barely slit eyes as Duo watched him slowly tumesce. Licked his lips. "So..." drawled the pilot, fingers circling and feeling, feeling, "... I used to get so hard flying 'scythe I couldn't walk until I came... sometimes I didn't even have to... help out... Ever happen to you, prince? Hmmm? I bet it did..." Zechs could feel Duo's cock twitching and stretching where it was trapped between their thighs. The smaller man's growing erection kept perfect pace with Zechs' own. Zechs caught his breath and pointed at the bedside table. "There's something in that drawer we want..." Duo leaned over, fished around and came back with a large cobalt jar.  
  
"This it?" He threw his hair behind him, unscrewed the lid, sniffed. "Mmmm... spicy..." He ran a finger into the scented salve, scooped out a dollop, rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. "Slick...slippery..." He gave Zechs a cagey look. "So, where does this go?" He rubbed his hands together, spread the lube evenly and then rubbed it on his own chest, working his nipples into stiff nubs and catching his breath appreciatively and looking into Zechs' eyes steadily. "It is nice...great idea... ohhhh...I had no idea those could feel so ... " He shivered.  
  
Zechs' wrestled himself upright, banging up against the headboard and grabbing Duo; the pilot laughed throatily at the manhandling. He caught at Duo with both hands and pulled them chest to chest. His crossed legs held Duo's splayed legs wide, forced him even closer as he straddled Zechs' lap, their erections laid warmly against each other's bellies.  
  
Zechs massaged Duo's ass, ran his hands up the slender back, tangled his fingers in chestnut silk and growled into his lover's ear. "I wonder if it tastes as good as it feels, hm?" He dipped his head and sucked at Duo's nipples each in turn, making the smaller man pant and squirm and rock against him. One of Duo's hands worked its way between them. Zechs felt himself being fondled and measured roughly. He bit at the nipple he was teasing, pulled his head away to watch Duo's lube slick hand ride up and down his shaft. The sight, sound and feel of the small, calloused hand twisting and twisting reduced him to panting.  
  
"More... okay? ... more..." Duo murmured, scooping out lube and running it over both their cocks now. He pressed them against each other and balancing with one hand on Zechs' shoulder, used his other hand to hold them tightly as he pumped his hips in a slow, maddening rhythm. It was killing the prince by inches; the rhythm teased, it promised and withdrew.  
  
Zechs leaned his head against Duo's and groped for the lube jar. He dipped out a handful and ran his fingers blindly down the cleft of Duo's spread cheeks until he found his goal. He swirled slick wetness up and around soft, sensitive balls and ran his cupped fingers beneath them, gently lifting and squeezing. He smeared the spicy scented salve everywhere and began his own teasing frottage with a single fingertip, pressing and retreating and pressing again against the delicate skin of the shy opening. Duo's hand stopped, his head fell back and he groaned open-mouthed. "Oh...! god... Zechs! ... ah!... yeahhh... oh, man...!"  
  
Zechs sucked hard at the long, bare neck he found beneath his lips, whispered. "It gets better... ah... better... here, love... here..." He slipped a single fingertip into Duo's body, pressed gently, rocked back and forth, back and forth until he felt Duo's sac hitch along with his breath and knew that the caress had captured him. "Has anyone ever touched you here...?"  
  
"No... unhhh...god... no...!"  
  
"Have you ever touched yourself here?"  
  
"N-noooo.....oh!" Zechs set up a gentle, exploratory rhythm and soon they were rocking together in synch.  
  
Zechs pressed a large hand against the flaring curve of Duo's buttocks and forced him down, down onto the invading hand. Duo gasped and sobbed, his eyes flew wide and then closed as his head fell forward. Zechs knew then he'd hit the right spot; he hit that spot again, and again. Duo's hand still squeezed their cocks together tightly but he completely forgot to move as Zechs' relentless fingers sent hot sparks chasing along his nerves. He pulled himself flush to Zechs with his other arm, blindly lifting his head, seeking his lover's mouth. Zechs bent his head and their lips brushed together in a rough, gasping open mouthed kiss for a moment until he plunged his tongue into Duo, matching the rhythm of his hand, the rhythm of their hips, the rhythm of the blood pounding through their hearts.  
  
Zechs felt himself approaching the edge of his endurance. Duo squirming in his arms, the tight heat of his body surrounding and pulling at him... it was all spiraling up faster than he would've chosen. He couldn't stop but he had to be sure to see this time... he had to see the face that was no one's to see but his... "Duo, look at me... look at me... love... " Duo's head pulled back, lips swollen, perspiration making kiss curls of the wispy wolf hair around his flushed and beautiful face, eyes vague with pleasure but focused on Zechs. "...yes... look at me.. I want to watch you come... " Zechs could see even his words were ratcheting up Duo's excitement. He murmured and crooned and licked at Duo's lips and cheek and neck, using his voice like another set of hands to stoke the fires higher. "... feel me in you... just a start... just a taste... when you're ready, that will be my cock ... my cock fucking you.. oh, it's good, it's good, isn't it...?"  
  
Duo groaned and twisted, his own voice broken. "Yes... yesss... oh, yeah...I do I do want you to fuck me... yesss... ohhhh it's ... so...!"  
  
Zechs slowly pitched them forward until Duo lay on his back, Zechs now kneeling between his legs, fingers still pressing and pressing deep. Duo smiled then and put both his hands between them, grasping their too slippery cocks firmly. Zechs groaned, dropped his head and fought the gathering end he could feel demanding its due. "Oh.... god.. yes... I do want you to fuck me...! Zechs! Zechs!" Duo's panting, rasping whisper pulled Zechs' head back up and he watched, open mouthed as the pilot's face stilled, striving and exertion fading into a transcendent expression of achievement. His stormy eyes closed and with a single, deep, rending cry, his release spilled between them. Zechs felt it catch and pull at him from the inside. He had a split-second of wonder that joy and despair could look so similar before his own eyes closed and he surrendered into the already warm, wet cavern of their joined bellies and collapsed.  
  
Duo clutched at Zechs, pulling him into a tight embrace, wrapping as much of himself around the tall blond as possible. Zechs marveled at how Duo could have any strength at all left. For himself, he lay completely poleaxed, cheek pressed to his lover's warm chest and content to stay that way forever. Not being a very introspective man, he didn't bother to wonder why this one relative stranger had snicked into place in his heart like a missing puzzle piece finally found and fitted. All he knew was this was right and proper and now the restless searching of crowds and the hopeful looking into faces in rooms and windows and sidewalks could stop. This was where he belonged. At last. Duo began proprietarily finger-combing the hair away from his brow, kissing him, licking here and there and making small contented noises that sounded vaguely subterranean to Zechs' ear. He felt himself drifting and drowsing.  
  
Duo was too wired to be tired even though his body felt like he'd run a marathon. His elation was in direct proportion to his earlier misgivings and fears. He was flying. The thought of love still scared him witless but this... comfort and closeness and complete intimacy was like water on the starved plant that was his heart. Words were so slippery; as someone who now refused to lie, he had more than a little experience with slippery, deceitful and pretty sounding words. But this honesty of the flesh, of eyes speaking from some internal place to which the mind had only passing access... this was Truth. He felt a radiant, calm certainty while still wanting to get up and run around the room shouting. It would be a long time before he used the right word for his unarguable condition.  
  
"Hey... sleeping beauty... there's a yellow light flashing on the phone over there... do we care?" Duo's chest rumbled with the question.  
  
"Huh uh. It'll stop. But keep talking... that feels good."  
  
"Well... it just turned red. Do we care yet?"  
  
Zechs pushed himself up on an arm and glared at the phone. "Maybe. This better be good..." In a moment, he was punching the in-house page code and waiting. He scrubbed at his face and yawned, then looked surprised when the page was answered. "Hi... yeah... " He chuckled. "Well, no I'm not very surprised... Oh? Uh huh... uh huh..." His face split in a grin. "Ok. I'll tell him. Yes, thanks!! Thank you very much!"  
  
He pulled a crumpled sheet from the bottom of the bed and held it out to Duo, still smiling toothily. "Here. You better put this on and go get the door. Someone's got a delivery to make and they asked specifically for you to accept it."  
  
Duo was mystified but he wound the sheet around himself obediently and padded out of the bedroom just as a light knock sounded at the suite door. He cracked the door and peered out. At a smiling (!) Trowa Barton holding a large basket. Trowa shoved the basket at him and kept smiling.  
  
"Quatre sends this with his regards. And congratulations. And lots of other things... I've forgotten half of it. He can tell you himself later."  
  
Duo reached out to take the basket, peered down into it. Napkins, bottles, silverware, covered dishes...something that smelled really, really good! Fruit and ... yeah! Cake! Score! He looked back at Trowa and laughed.  
  
"And he made you bring it... So, ya got any advice for me, Circus Boy?" Duo grinned hugely, clutching his goody basket in two arms.  
  
"Yeah. A slow, warm bath is as good as eight hours of sleep." Barton's smile deepened and grew an improbable dimple. "Be sure to write that down, now." He headed off up the hallway, turned back in a moment. "By the way, you and Zechs decided to get up early to go down to the launch site for the day. So, no one expects to see you tomorrow." A final wave and he was gone.  
  
Trowa Barton. Smiling. Huh. The things you see when you don't have a camera!  
  
The happy pilot stared gratefully down the empty hall for a moment more before he took the good advice, the good food and the day off they'd been given back in to share with his sleepy prince.  
  
+  
  
Duo scooped a handful of bubbles out of the warm water; trailed it up and over his chest; leaned back into the reassuring embrace behind him; dabbled his fingers down the ridiculously long thigh stretched out next to his own. Sighed luxuriously. He'd surely pay for all this pleasure and peace later!  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Zechs' rich dark voice rumbled. The water was hot enough to make Duo wonderfully lazy and drowsy and slow. Really! Just too good to last!  
  
He tilted his head to look up into eyes the clear blue of a warm sunlit sky. Funny. Why'd he ever thought they were cold winter blue? "Not sure my thoughts are worth that much, sugar... I was just thinking that sure as hell I'll pay for all this later. That seems to be how it works. For this much happiness, I figure a ship's gonna have to blow up under me..." He smiled ruefully.  
  
Zechs chuckled and kissed the top of his lover's head. "Maybe we've already paid. I mean, we've both had our share of ships blow up under us... And I've never been this happy before...."  
  
Duo laughed. "Quit fishing for compliments, shameless! I haven't been this happy before either... So, we may've already paid, huh? That'd be great. From your mouth to God's ear." He flopped back around onto his warm, cozy perch and shoved bubbles around aimlessly.  
  
Zechs knew exactly how Duo felt. They had both been crafted to be weapons and all their short lives they had been chivvied by great events from one struggle to the next in the pursuit of that fate. For their kind, duty and inclination coincided perfectly. It was not really possible for either of them to believe in a personal fate that included happiness of an ordinary sort. At some level, every warrior misbelieves in the propriety of satisfactions found outside of battle.  
  
But, watching the improbable bundle of strength and beauty he held in his arms, the prince was determined to fight melancholic fate tooth and nail even if it proved useless. Every passing moment strengthened his resolve. He would make the here-and-now as good for Duo as he could and leave future worries to future care. He felt that as long as he was careful and honest and worked hard and didn't ask for too much, they too might get to carve out some small portion of the peace they had helped broker. At the bedrock of his heart, he was not convinced they would succeed but he well knew that fighting has nothing to do with the hope of victory.  
  
And anyway, a warrior's most proper rewards were always measured in the moment.  
  
"I'm not looking any further than that picnic basket right now... I'm starving!! Come on, let's get it over with... No guts, no glory!!" Zechs picked up the shampoo bottle and waggled it in front of the drowsy man in his lap.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah... And only the brave deserve the fair!! Anyway, I don't wanna get all pruney..." Duo pushed out into the center of the huge tub and dunked. A yard of wet hair floated away from his shoulders. He glanced at Zechs' own floating yard of hair meaningfully and grinned. "Okay! We're goin' in!!"  
  
As bubbles and lather boiled out of control and water filled the air and laughter and complaints echoed around the marbled room, the foundation course in Zechs' careful masonry against fate was laid out, straight and true.  
  
+  
  
"Now?"  
"Yes! Now, please, now.... oh...! Oh, hell, yeah...!"  
"I can't... can I move?... does it hurt?... I won't hurt you...! Never hurt you!"  
"No... yes, move... no, doesn't hurt... oh, god, right there ... dammit! ....Zechs! ... good... good... good...!"  
"...I know... can I... I've got you... oh, love... oh..."  
"...ohhhhhhh.... not already! ... nonononono.....oh, hell.. yes... yes... I'm gonna... jeez! oh, babe....!"  
"...I've got you... god, yes, oh, sweet... ... I love you, Duo... ah...!"  
"..............."  
"..............."  
"...!!! ... Hot damn!! Yes!! Yes!! I am SO not a virgin!...."  
  
+  
  
Relena looked worriedly up the drive, hoping to spot a familiar sedan approaching in the twilight before it was too late. She hugged Quatre again and checked for the third time to make sure all their luggage was loaded. Heero stood patiently leaning up against the car, exchanging syllables with Trowa and waiting for the Long Goodbye to wind down.  
  
"I can't believe they're not back yet, but I know you're eager to catch your shuttle... Oh, Quatre! Trowa! It was wonderful seeing you! I hope you had as much fun as I did!" Quatre smiled beatifically and kissed Relena's cheek with genuine cheer.  
  
"We had a great time! Everything was perfect! So much better than anyone could have hoped, don't you think? Don't worry about those two! We never really say good-bye, you know... It's bad luck. I'll catch Duo in L2 next month. I'm going to look at the salvage site he's thinking about... And we'll see Zechs on Mars soon enough. You know me, fingers in a million pies!" They hugged again and Quatre started to climb into the car. Again. Barton ran interference to ensure actual launch this time.  
  
Relena lifted a finger when a sudden thought struck her but Yuy was there to catch her hand. He looked at her with patient good humour, shook his head slowly, kissed the tip of her finger and pushed her hand back down to her side. He turned, arm around her waist and watched as Trowa climbed in, herding the still chattering Quatre. Relena subsided peacefully but waved frantically as the car finally pulled away. Quatre's hand appeared in the back window of the sedan waving frantically as well.  
  
The most famous diplomat in known human space turned a misty eye to her attentive, gentle captor as the limousine pulled away. "I wish we didn't all live so far apart!"  
  
The sedan tail lights winked on in the growing dark and then winked out around a curve in the road. They turned back to the house. Relena laughed and clapped her hands. "I know! We'll get everyone together in the colonies next time! How about for the harvest parties? Well, they wouldn't be harvest parties in space, exactly, would they? And we'll get Wufei to come, too... Who's he seeing now? Anyone? Well, I'll find out...."  
  
Heero nodded thoughtfully, smiled his secretive smile, answered nothing, listened to everything and steered them toward the doors where light and warmth and the pretty, petty concerns of peace waited to gather them in.  
  
_End "When Duo Met Zechs" --- tM_  
  
******* Omake *******  
  
AC 199 - Mars - Prime Base City  
  
Word passed rapidly through the ranks after the station control crew let it slip. The Rapunzel was inbound! No, the Rapunzel was actually in system! No, the Rapunzel was already in orbit! A grand uncertainty surrounded the ritual; anchor pools were settled only after the docking logs could be smuggled out of the port offices. People smiled and laughed as they hauled away at their work with renewed vigour and mounting glee.  
  
After six months in the great dark, the little system hauler an entire planet watched and waited for with uncommon impatience had at last returned with another precious net load of much-needed ammonia for the terraformers.  
  
However, it wasn't just the ammonia that was much needed and far from the real reason for all the glee.  
  
Whenever the Rapunzel and her handsome captain docked at Station above Prime City, a general amnesty in the hard life of the project crew and citizens was always the rule. The driven, duty-mad Governor would actually close his own 7 x 24.6 X 687 offices and declare a general holiday for the duration of the download.  
  
While robot shuttles tweaked the massive bergs of frozen gasses away from the Rapunzel's nets into their eventual gravity feed points, "iceberg" parties spread like wildfire through every dome and trench dorm. Huge amounts of carefully collected alcohol were consumed; bowls of fragrant, hoarded leaves redolent of Earth were sparked and ritually shared; alliances were forged; babies conceived; enmities resolved; crockery, diets and sometimes hearts were broken. An entire world celebrated.  
  
As usual, the Governor would take his reserved shuttle to ascend to Station as soon as the Rapunzel was reported in the plane of orbit. The rangy blond all but dropped whatever was in his hands when the news arrived and headed straight for the port. Along the way, one or another of his aides would always appear by magic, day or night, for the ride aloft. One and only one aide ever made the trip with the Governor.  
  
This time, had he noticed, two aides converged in his long-legged, single-minded wake as he passed through the halls of Prime City's government offices at top speed. Behind his heedless back, a ferocious flurry of whispers were determining his entourage for the trip.  
  
"I won the pool! Beat it, Johnson!"  
  
"The hell! You swapped next round with Nesmith two turns ago and Nesmith sold me the marker... See ya, Nakamura!!"  
  
The victorious aide ran to catch up. The pool was not played by all the staffers, but it was played with determination by those who did participate. Once, a new aide had asked one of the players what the heck was so great about the short trip to make grown people act so nuts. The answer had not been especially illuminating.  
  
"Well, if you're with the governor when the Rapunzel checks into Station offices, you get to see something... special." Then the player in question had laughed softly and added. "But only if you're pure of heart."  
  
The shuttle trip was brief. The port master's offices were just a short walk from the Governor's shuttle berth. Smiling faces approached, trying to chat the Governor up about this or that but he was unstoppable. His aide Johnson stuck to the man like glue. When they reached the port master's offices, the Governor stopped dead in the open planetside dock doors while the usual foot traffic continued weaving around him on all sides. He stood watching the outworld dockside doors across the madhouse of the port offices like a man depending on their opening for his next breath of oxygen.  
  
The outworld dockside doors opened. A short, leather-clad figure with a long, messy braid stood blinking and rubbing at his eyes in the bright office lights. His bleary gaze tracked steadily across the busy port offices, searching. As he stepped across the threshold and officially onto Martian soil, port authorities surrounded him, slapping his back and pumping his hand. He smiled, nodded, shook hands, handed over the crystal drive with his hard coded permits and bills of lading but his stormy blue eyes never strayed from the tall man standing quietly in the planetside dock doors. And the Governor's eyes never left the pilot's.  
  
As always, the unwavering line of their gaze cleared a path across the busy carpet. In mere moments, someone shoved a visitor's crystal drive into the pilot's waiting hand and slapped him on the back. He made his way deliberately across the room; stopped in front of the Governor; grinned his trademark crooked grin. He was worn and grimy, as always. Too pale and too thin, as always. A bandage covered some new insult on the side of his neck. Johnson made a note to get the doc to pay a call. Tomorrow. Or, maybe the day after. Play it by ear. In the meantime, clothes, food -- probably lots of small, tempting meals... the aide's mental list grew.  
  
Even through the hive buzz of Station business, the clanging of dockside mechas and her own internal dialog, Johnson could still hear Captain Maxwell's well-known husky murmur as he reached out a shaky hand and Governor Merquise's reply as he captured it in both of his own.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
"Welcome home!"   
  
*****


End file.
